The Supremacy Wars: Book II
by NightSonata
Summary: Three Factions down and four to go, and still no sign of Destiny's Exchange, and now there is talk of an Alliance between the Factions. They may not know what this means for them, but the group is still determined to win and bring this war to an end, somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This chapter has several parts from what once was chapter 71. I, unfortunately, lost notes on where I was going with it so kind of had to re-write and re-plan. To those who are actually still following, I apologize for the very long wait. I honestly didn't think much of not continuing until I decided to log in not long ago and saw a pm asking if I could finish the story. I'm not sure I can manage what I could have years ago, but I'll try. I also apologize if I'm butchering Jin and Chu's accents. !_!

* * *

The young woman stared down at a small pool of clear liquid with large dove light violet eyes, a small beauty mark adorned her face beneath her right eye. Her long dark purple hair swayed around her gently and she wore a long kimono of pure white printed with silver feathers.

"Anything?"

The question didn't faze the woman who kept her gaze on the liquid but shook her head. "I cannot see them; it seems as if someone has told the White Oracle. She must be shielding their past, their future...and their present."

The other woman, taller than the petite oracle, especially with the black stilettos on her feet, gently placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. The woman's skin was slightly darker, ringed by three golden bracelets on her right arm; her eyes were grey, her hair a magenta pink held back from her face by a hair band. She wore a skirt suit of black under which was a white blouse, none of which hid her ample bosom.

"It is alright, Avdimi,' the taller woman said, an accent that might be french in her voice. "There will always be time; let the other factions fall to them, and when they feel the safest, we shall take everything from them." The taller woman chuckled, starinng at the liquid. Those who protected The Right had not truly faced their enemy, and their spy had already planted the seed necessary. Unlike them; Lilith, Avdimi and those with her knew much about the weapon in human form. The mortals had yet to face true horror.

* * *

'Sometimes I don't get that girl,' Botan thought with a sigh. Once the couple had started making plans for their date, Botan had tiptoed away along with Koto. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to one side. 'I just don't see how she could think Hiei's…fun.' Botan had never thought that of Hiei. Scary, yes. Fun…not very much. 'Well, at least I know now that everything's fine with Fay and Kurama.' Now she just had to-

"Botan?" The blue hair looked over at Yukina, her thoughts interrupted. The girl held a package that by now, Botan knew was meant for Yukio.

"Have you seen Isis? I would like to ask her a favor." Yukina said.

"Well, that I know she went whale watching again." Botan answered.

"Oh,' Yukina's shoulders drooped. "I wanted to ask her if she could deliver this to father."

'That's so sweet,' Botan thought. 'Come to think of it, Yukina hasn't seen Yukio since the Mausoleum. She must miss him.'

"Alright then, I've decided,' Botan said. "Since for the moment it seems I don't have to keep an eye on those two, I'll help you."

"Help me?" Yukina asked.

"Come on, let's go find Yusuke." Botan announced, leading the way. Uncertain of what Botan was planning, Yukina followed nonetheless. The two went from room to room until they finally found Yusuke in the living room with Keiko. "Good, I found you before you left."

"You need something?" Yusuke asked her and Botan nodded cheerfully. "Yes, I need you to call Mary Anne."

Yusuke gave her an incredulous look. "You're kidding right? You've been around to hear her whining whenever we call her. Why would I want to call her up when I don't have too?"

"Because it's important,' Botan said. "And you won't have to deal with her, I will."

Keiko glanced over at Yukina then back at Botan.

"Just do it, Yusuke." Botan said.

'Why do I get the feeling they know something I don't?' He thought.

"Fine, but don't count on me to deal with her if she starts whining about the rules. Mary Anne!" Yusuke called out.

The girl appeared behind them, sitting on one of the living room couches. "Nice place,' Mary Anne said, crossing a leg over the other, her gaze scanning the living room before it landed on the four. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" she asked, eyebrow raised, fingers tapping on her leg.

"Don't look at me,' Yusuke said, heading for the door. "Botan's the one who insisted."

"Bye,' Keiko waved at the girls as she followed Yusuke.

"Have a nice date you two,' Botan said waving until the door closed.

"Ahem!" Mary Anne coughed loudly. "I'm still waiting to hear why I'm here."

"Well, don't you think it's sad for a daughter to be separated from her father just after she met him?" Botan asked Mary Anne, coming closer to the girl.

"Uhh…" 'Not really,' Mary Anne thought, but before she could voice her opinion Botan was talking once more. "So pretty please take us to see Yukio, just for a little while. Yukina hasn't seen him since that night." The blue hair girl brought her hands up before her, eyes large and glittery. "Pretty pleaseee."

Mary Anne leaned away, feeling a little nauseated. "Please stop that,' she found it a little sickening.

"It's alright if you can't,' the two girls turned to Yukina who smiled gently. "You have already done so much for us, Mary Anne but,' she held up the package. "Could you give this to father the next time you see him?"

Botan glared down at Mary Anne, a 'shame on you', look on her face.

Mary Anne's eye twitched. 'It's like kicking a puppy when it's down.' The short girl sighted, getting to her feet. "Fine I'll take you, but just for an hour."

Botan smiled, giving Yukina a thumps up. "I knew you wouldn't refuse."

"If you're going somewhere then so am I,' Koto walked in, yawning. "I have no idea where all the boys scattered too and I doubt anyone's getting punched in this place anytime soon."

Mary Anne had half a mind to recant her decision, but before she could give it anymore thought the three girls were ready to go; so Mary Anne found herself with no choice but to teleport them.

Botan had heard that the last time Mary Anne had teleported the boys; it hadn't been a pleasant ride, so she'd braced herself closing her eyes tightly, but besides the increase in heat she didn't feel anything else.

"We're here,' Mary Anne announced.

'A park?' Botan thought as she looked around. It was a small park with a train stop nearby and a water fountain at its center.

"Is this where we'll find my father?" Yukina asked to which Mary Anne gave a nod and gestured.

People around them seemed oblivious to the figure that appeared near the fountain and headed their way, but Yukina's face brightened and she ran his way. "Father!" She wrapped an arm around the startled Yukio who after a moment of hesitation, returned the hug. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, Yukina, but if Hiei finds out you're missing…"

"No need to worry about that,' Botan said cheerfully. "We'll think of an excuse."

"Here,' Yukina pulled back, handing Yukio her package. "I made you lunch and a new cloak, I hope you like it."

"I have a great idea,' Botan said, inching closer. "Why not have a nice picnic in the park, meanwhile,' Botan grabbed Koto's arm and headed after an already departing Mary Anne. "We'll make ourselves scarce. See you in an hour,' Botan cheerfully waved goodbye to the two and caught up to Mary Anne.

"I'm on duty,' Mary Anne told Botan. "And no I can't take you along; I'll meet you three back in an hour."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Koto asked. 'If I'd known it was going to be this boring I would have stayed.' She thought.

"Hmm…there is something I'm curious about; do you know where Fay lives?" Botan asked the petite girl who paused, let out a long sigh then wrote down an address and a small map on a piece of paper. "It's not that far from here actually,' Mary Anne held it up to the grim reaper. "There, go make yourselves scarce."

Botan smiled, grabbing Koto once more. "Will do, bye."

'What am I? A sack of potatoes?' Koto thought in annoyance.

The two headed out of the park and down the street, Botan searching for the street until something else caught her eye. "Quick, over there!"

"Wha-" Before Koto could finish, Botan had ducked behind the corner of a building, peeking out cautiously.

"What are we doing?" Koto asked. Botan pointed to the young girl with the slow pace.

"Huh? Who's that?" Koto asked, spotting the young girl in a green skirt uniform.

"Her name is Mjrn,' Botan explained. "We met her not long after meeting Fay. She's the one who can manipulate sound and music."

'So that's her,' Koto did remember hearing about the little Magus.

"Come on, we're going to follow her." Botan said, slipping out and heading after the girl at a distance. With little choice left to her, Koto followed along, really wishing she'd stayed behind now.

The small Magus walked for several minutes until she reached a café where she joined two men that looked to be in their mid twenties. One had long golden blond hair that almost seemed to sparkle in the light and pure green eyes, while the other was the opposite with short black hair that was almost blue, pale orange eyes and dark clothing. It was him who stood, pulling back a chair so that Mjrn could sit.

"The blond one is really good looking,' Koto said, though even she had to admit Orpheus still beat him by a mile in looks. "But for some reason I'm getting goosebumps."

"Same here,' Botan said. "Not to mention…' she frowned looking him over. "I'm not sure, but I know I don't like him. Noticing a passerby, Botan finally realized that they were being way too conspicuous and headed for the café's entrance. "Come on, looks like it's our turn to do a little detective work."

"Better than doing nothing,' Koto said, once more following. The two purchased drinks then made their way to a table until Botan realized something. "Oh no, they'll notice us. Especially since you,' the grim reaper turned to Koto, blinking in surprise now that she finally noticed.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Koto asked.

"Your tail and ears are gone,' Botan pointed.

"What are you talking about? They're right here,' Koto touched one of her ears, feeling it twitch. She could also feel her tail but when she looked for it, realized she couldn't see it.

"Mary Anne must've cast an illusion over you,' Botan reasoned. "I should have asked her about my hair." She pulled at a strand of it, only to realize it had gone brown. "Looks like our problem's solved. Now try to look inconspicuous, we need to find out what's going on." Because if Mjrn was there then it meant those two must be from a faction, which Botan was sure meant trouble for their group.

They sat at a table with what Botan judged to be just enough distance from them, not too far away that they couldn't hear what was going on.

"Let's make this quick,' the golden hair one said. "I don't like it when I have to make myself not draw too much attention."

Both girls sweat dropped.

"Thou art rude,' Mjrn scolded. "One must introduce thine self before speaking of business matters."

"Fine, fine,' the golden hair man said with an impatient gesture. "The name's Orion. I am here representing the Dragon Faction on behalf of my leader, Astor."

Botan almost looked directly at them when the name was mentioned but managed to stop herself. 'I've heard that name mentioned before.'

"Have you noticed,' Koto whispered to Botan. "That we're the only ones that seem to notice what those three are really talking about?"

Botan covertly glanced around. "No doubt they're using some sort of spell. Maybe it's because we know about them that we can hear them." At least that was her theory, and it made as much sense as anything else right now. Botan returned her attention to the conversation between the three.

"I am Mjrn,' the small Magus tilted her head in a bow. "I represent my Faction of the Magus and mine leader; Iva."

"My name is Lyall. I'm here representing the Werewolf Faction and my leader, Bardulf. On his behalf, I am also here to propose to you an alliance between all three of our Factions."

Botan clapped a hand over her mouth before her gasp could escape. 'An alliance?' This was worse than she thought. While they already knew how many members there were in the Magus Faction, they still didn't know how many there were in both the werewolf and dragon Factions. 'Either way I think they'll outnumber all the boys.'

There was audible silence from the table where the three sat, until Mjrn spoke. "You must excuse me, but I believe I shall purchase a drink."

"It can wait until we're done,' Lyall said, sounding a little annoyed.

"No, it cannot,' Mjrn replied politely. "Thoust see, I wish to do as my cousin Isis; take a drink, then spit it out to show my surprise."

Orion burst out laughing, head falling back, while Lyall let out a drawn out sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I know it sounds incredulous. Even I told Bardulf that, but he insisted. The point of the matter is that the group protecting Fay outnumber us. They have even defeated Azrael. We may like to think we're as strong as they are but…' he shrugged. "I'm sure that's what others thought."

Orion had stopped laughing and both he and Mjrn looked pensive. "How long would the alliance last?" Orion asked, sounding curious despite himself.

"Until we've gained The Right. After which our three leaders will fight; the winner will not only take The Right, but the leadership of all three Factions."

'None of them would agree to that…would they?' Botan thought worriedly, she bit her lip, glancing at Koto who actually looked exited.

'Of course she would,' Botan thought. 'It'll mean battle after battle.' She worried over the thought so much she almost missed Mjrn's next, careful words. "Tis…certainly true…that…we would be twenty, perhaps more, to…their eleven." While Mjrn knew that a Shaman had been spotted with the group, she did not believe the girl would be involved if such a battle came about.

"Having so many would also help when that faction, The Fears, made their move." Orion thought out loud.

"Tis…true,' Mjrn acknowledged. No one knew anything whatsoever about The Fears, except that death followed where they had stepped. T'was not pleasant to think of facing them in battle.

"Return to your leaders and tell them to think it over,' Lyall stood. "In three days time we'll have a meeting at city hall, room five. Answer us then." He made a half bow to Mjrn who returned it. "Until then." He left, but the two other representatives continued to sit in place.

"Tis…madness,' Mjrn said, though her tone didn't match the words. "Never has there been such an alliance."

"And there won't,' Orion finally stood. "If you'll excuse me, little Magus, now that I've had a good laugh I'll be going."

"Doth thy hear it?" Mjrn's odd tone had Orion glancing back at her, but before he could ask what she meant, the girl continued.

"The song of our dimension grows discordant, but in its breaking I hear such a sequence which echoes lacrimosa,' the young Magus lightly jumped off her chair, curtsying to Orion before she made to leave. "One cannot help but wonder; who's requiem does it sound?"

The Magus's last words sent chills down Botan's spine; she almost looked over at the girl, but managed to not to at the last second.

"Psst,' Koto recalled Botan's attention. "Should we keep following them?"

Botan shook her head. "I think we've gotten enough information. Come on,' Botan made sure the dragon was gone before she and Koto walked out of the coffee shop.

"Is it time to go tell the others?" Koto asked eagerly. She could just imagine the fights to come, the blood, the delicious pain they were going to experience. 'I can't wait!' Koto was still unsure if she wanted this alliance to happen, after all they would be outnumbered. 'Well, either way I just hope I get to see all the fights.'

"Not yet,' Botan said to Koto's disappointment. "We promised Yukina an hour with her father. We'll keep that promise." While Botan knew that her friends needed to know what she'd overheard, the blue hair girl also knew they needed a break from the fighting. "We'll let them know later." She finally decided, thinking out loud. "Until then,' Botan started down the street back the way they came. "I'm still curious about Fay's family; let's go see what we can find out."

"That sounds really boring." Koto muttered but reluctantly followed Koto.

The two neared the two story house, Botan slowing as she studied it. 'I can't exactly just go knock and tell them the truth.' Mary Anne had made up an excuse for the family, what it was, the guardian hadn't told them, but Botan doubted she'd be able to keep her mouth shut about what was going on with Fay. 'Hmm...' Botan crossed her arms, thinking. 'Maybe I can-'

"Look."

Botan's thought were cut off as Koto pointed and the blue hair girl's gaze drifted to the door as it opened. "Let's hide." Botan said, heading for a thick rosebush.

* * *

The two sat under the shade of the tree, Yukina pulling out the bento box and giving it to him. "Here father,' she said with a smile.

"Thank you,' Yukio took the box, taking a bite of the food, letting silence descend as he chewed. Several minutes later, he finally spoke. "You realize I'm not actually your father, right?"

Yukina nodded. "I know, but you are Hiei's father,' she smiled. "And the man my mother loved. To me, that's more than enough." She suddenly hesitated, red eyes looking uncertain. "Does...does it bother you?"

Yukio gave her a small smile of reassurance. "Of course not, it's an honor."

Yukina's smile brightened. "Would it be possible to tell me how you and mother met?" She asked .

Yukio hesitated, keeping silent before he finally began to speak.

"I was a mercenary. I had been contracted to capture one of the females from Ice World so her pearls could be sold."

Yukina's eyes widened in realization that she wasn't the first attempt at kidnapping one of them. 'If it had to be someone, I'm glad it was me.' she thought. After all, it had brought her to brother and her friends.

"I was on my way to the village when I spotted Hina in the distance, miles away from the village. I followed her, observing her for some time and decided the best way to approach her was to claim I was injured. So that's what I did, I injured myself and approached. She was wary at first, but once she saw the blood, helped me without reservation." Yukio paused, violet eyes on a long ago scene. "The moment her eyes met mine, I was lost." He could still recall her gentle crimson eyes, the guileless smile she gave him. "I forgot my mission, instead staying to speak to her late into the night. From that moment on, I sought her company." He closed his eyes smiling to himself. "One day I told her that I loved her, and to my surprise, she returned my feelings." Yukio glanced down at Yukina who eagerly listened, then away. "That night we...proved our love for each other, it wouldn't be the last time, and one day Hina told me she was pregnant and suspected it would be twins. I knew then that we couldn't stay there. I told her to be ready, that I would return for her within a week's time and we would go somewhere where we could be a family." He still remembered that day clearly, Hina's bright smile, her words for him to hurry back to her.

Yukio sighted in regret. "I shouldn't have left at all, I should have brought her with me." He said, tone bitter. "I left to find a way through the barrier, my intention was that we would escape to the human world and live there as a family. Somewhere no one would prohibit our union."

Yukina spoke into the silence that descended once more. "What happened? Why didn't you return?"

Yukio closed his eyes in pain, shook his head. "I tried, I've spent the years since then trying to return. You see, I found a way through the barrier, but not long after I did, I also stumbled through another entrance, this one into a Fae world."

Yukina's gaze turned puzzled. "Fay?"

Yukio chuckled, opening his eyes. "No. F-A-E. They are an old supernatural race that live in a world parallel to us, and are not only connected to our world, but many other Earth dimensions. A day on Earth is a hundred in theirs, no one ages. It's a peaceful and very beautiful place, but all I wanted to do was return to Hina and my children. I spent several hours there, always searching, watching for a way to return. Finally, I came across a human that didn't seem enchanted. She was angry, arguing with one of the fae over several humans they had taken. She won the argument, and as she opened the portal to take the humans back, I slipped through it. She noticed. I told her who I was, where I came from. She opened a portal to my world and I went in search of Hina."

Yukio paused, shaking his head. "It was too late, far too late. So many years had passed. Hina had died, you,' he looked down at her. "We're gone, your brother had been thrown down into demon world not days after his birth. I went in search of both of you,' he had also spent hours at Hina's graveside, begging her for forgiveness and grieving over a death that he was sure would have been prevented if only he'd taken her with him. "I found both of you, grown. By then, Hiei had been pulled into The Dark Tournament and was fighting with team Urameshi, you were there too, searching for a brother that would not tell you who he was. There was nothing I could do. My showing up would only harm both of you. I returned to Midgard and began to work with Mary Anne. She taught me the ability to portal from world to world so I could keep an eye on both of you." He fell silent then, working to swallow grief that he still carried. What had happened to them in years, had only been months for him. It was still hard for him to grasp the reality of it sometimes.

Yukina stayed quiet as well, letting the gentle wind fill the silence. "It wasn't your fault,' she finally said, her tone earnest. "You couldn't have known,' Yukina set her hands on one of his. "You did what you thought was right, I understand, and I'm sure Hiei will too."

Yukio turned the hand she had placed them over, curled it around one of hers gently. "Perhaps you're right,' in her innocence she believed everything would be alright, but Yukio knew better. The moment he showed his face, Hiei would not only blame him, but try to kill him for his absence. Yukio would not blame him. "I don't...feel ready." He finally told her. "Please, until then, keep silent...for me."

Yukina didn't understand but she nodded, placing her head against Yukio's shoulder. "As you wish...father."

* * *

"So are we going to tell Fay?" Koto asked. Botan walked in front of Koto, arms crossed, face serious as she thought. "We do need to tell the boys about that meeting between the factions, but I'm just not sure about Fay." Botan knew families fought, but that fight had looked serious. "For now don't say anything." Botan told Koto. "She and Kurama have just made up, we don't want to upset her."

Koto shrugged. 'Not like I care.' There had been no blood to speak off, and that was the only type of fight she was interested in.

"There they are." Botan waved as she spotted Yukina with Mary Anne and hurriedly crossed the street to join the two. "So?" Botan asked curiously. "How was your picnic with your father?" Yukina smiled. "Wonderful,' she turned to Mary Anne, bowing. "Thank you so much for this, it was more than I expected."

Mary Anne shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable with the thanks. "Don't mention it, come on." She snapped her fingers, placing a shield around them before stepping back, hand stretched towards the three. "No mention of this to anyone, got it?"

The three girls nodded. "Good." Mary Anne quickly teleported the girls back to their place of stay before lowering the shield, then glancing over her shoulder. "Happy, I take it?"

She didn't receive an answer, but then again, Mary Anne wasn't expecting one.

They reappeared in the living room to a shout of "Yukina!" from Kuwabara who raced to the ice maiden. "I've been looking all over for you for the last hour; where we're you?"

"Oh, uh,' Yukina glanced over at Botan and Koto. The cat demon didn't look all that interested, but Botan looked like a deer in headlights, especially when another voice rang out. "Yes, that's a good question." They turned to Hiei who walked into the living room, glaring at Botan. "Where have you been?"

"Ah...' Botan started laughing nervously. "W-well you see, we went-" She was saved when Yukina spoke.

"Those look lovely, Kazuma."

Kuwabara smiled widely offering the flowers to Yukina. "I saw it and thought of you my love."

Yukina took the flowers, smiling up at Kuwabara. "Thank you Kazuma, they're very beautiful. I've never seen this type before."

Kuwabara grinned, pleased. "Kurama said they're called plumerias. Of course,' he was suddenly close in, holding Yukina's hands. "They're only second to your beauty."

Yukina blinked, then smiled brightly. "You're very sweet Kazuma."

The moment was suddenly interrupted as Hiei passed by and Kuwabara found himself tripping to the side. "Hey!" Kuwabara yelled as he stood. "You pushed me, you little punk!"

Hiei didn't pause in his walk. "Ha! As if you needed anyone to make you clumsier."

"Why you little,' Kuwabara grumbled. "Get back here and say that to my face! See if I don't knock your teeth out!"

'I've never noticed this, but…Kazuma and Hiei get along so well,' Yukina couldn't help the smile. 'I'm so glad.'

Botan sighted in relief. 'Looks like I dodged that bullet.' Thunder from outside interrupted her thoughts, followed by the front door opening, Keiko and Yusuke rushing in out of the pouring rain.

"This weather's really messed up,' Yusuke said running hands through his wet hair. "So how'd your talk with Mary Anne go?" he asked, noticing the girls.

"It…went great," Botan said, recovering her smile. "The weather really is unexpected though."

'Yeah, and so was that meeting between the factions.' Koto was never going to look at a little kid the same way again. 'I wonder how much damage Mjrn could cause an opponent in a battle?' Which reminded her- she turned to Botan. "Shouldn't we-"

Botan grabbed her arm, dragging her along as she raced away from the living room. "We'll just go check on the others!"

"Okaaay,' Yusuke said, starring after the two. 'That was weird.'

"I better find a place for the flowers,' Yukina said walking further into the house. They were very pretty, Yukina wanted to keep them alive as long as possible. "Here, I can help with that." Keiko said, joining Yukina but glanced back. "You're not of the hook. As soon as the weather clears we'll try again, Yusuke." Keiko said.

"Greaaat,' Yusuke drawled. "Can't wait." Like he didn't have better things to do than follow Keiko while she shopped.

* * *

The sound of thunder, sudden rain falling and the wind rattling the window paused their plan making and Fay raced to the window, looking out in disbelief. "How does the weather change so quickly?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no, you don't think it's going to stick around till tomorrow, do you?" Kurama joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her head. "It would be a pity,' he said. "However it won't stop us from going on a date, I'm sure there are indoor places we could visit, or we could simply wait until we return to my world. Perhaps both." Certainly he wasn't planning to only have one or two dates with her.

"Oh, umm...yeah,' Fay knew she had just told Kurama she wasn't going to be running away from him anymore, but with him pressed against her...Fay was having the urge to run for it, maybe just once more. Her cheeks burning, she took a step forward, trying to place some small distance between them, Kurama simply tightened his hold, tilting his head to look down at her with an innocently curious expression. "Is something wrong?"

Fay felt the rest of her body following her cheeks' example. "Co-could you give me some space?"

Kurama chuckled, the sound close to her right cheek. "I thought you said you we're done running from me, Fay,' his voice seemed to blend with that of his demon form Youko, taking on a husky tone.

"I...I am,' she said, voice going squeaky. "But I think I'm going to have to work up to it." Or she might die of embarrassment. He chuckled again, sending shivers down her spine. "Then perhaps I should be of some assistance." There was teasing in his voice and Fay found herself stepping back as he did, pulling her along until they hit the bed.

She fell back into his lap, ending up starring into green eyes that flickered gold. "I-" Fay wasn't even sure what she was going to say, but the next moment whatever thoughts were still left in her head disappeared as his lips grazed hers softly, he gave her little pecks before his lips settled firmly over hers, kissing her gently, lips moving, parting hers slowly, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Unlike the first two times this had happened to her, Fay felt no need to push Kurama away.

* * *

"Will you stop dragging me around like a sack of potatoes!" Koto complained as Botan pulled her into her room. "Shush!" Botan warned, looking one way then the other before closing the door. "I think we shouldn't tell anyone about what we heard, at least not until we're back at Genkai's temple. They've all earned the right to some time off without worrying too much about the Factions."

"But what about the fights?" Koto whined. "I signed up to watch blood spill, not sit around and talk."

"You'll see fighting soon enough,' Botan said, opening the door. "Just not until we're back at Genkai's temple."

'We'll that's no fun.' Koto grumbled.

Botan followed the sound of voices, discovering the group gathered in a large tatami room at the end of the second floor hallway. "What's going on?" she asked glancing around the room and finally settling on Koenma who looked put out. "It's raining,' he complained. "How am I supposed to work on my tan when all it does is rain!"

Botan sweat dropped. 'Why does he have to act so childish?' It wasn't like he needed anymore tanning, he was already a whole shade darker as far as she could see. "I'm sure the rain will be gone by tomorrow." She said.

"Not according to the weather report,' Shishi said. "Apparently the rain might be gone by tomorrow evening, but not before."

"I could always try blowin it somewhere else, so I could,' Jin said, grinning. "There's no wind I couldn't blow."

Chu laughed. "That's not what I hear from Isis; according to her ye're still an ankle biter in power."

"Hold on now, I'm being no such thing,' the wind stirred inside the room. "And I'll be-"

"Don't try it,' Isis said with a glare at Jin as she stepped through the door. Her hair was damp and the clothes she'd worn in the morning had been replaced by warm pants and a shirt. "You break anything in here and I'll break you." She knew the moment the words spilled out of her mouth it was the wrong thing to say. Jin took them as a challenge.

"How bout we go around then?" Jin said with a grin. "I be wanting to show yeh how well I-"

"Nope." Isis said, shooting him down. The last thing she needed was to waste precious energy in a fight when she needed it for important things...like taking a nap.

"Hold on now!" Jin called out.

Chu burst out laughing along with Rinku.

"Hey, Jin. I don't think it's a good idea to make your teacher mad." Rinku taunted, noticing another of Isis's glares.

"Not like you'd be able to take her,' Jin shot back at the boy.

"Ha! With my super cool move I could bring any of you down, just try me." Rinku retorted yoyos in hand.

"Not in here, Rinku." Touya reminded him.

"Fine, but once we're back at the temple I'll take you on, Jin." The boy smirked.

"I'll be glad to knock ye down anytime." Jin said.

"Enough you three,' Genkai interrupted. "We may no longer have to deal with the vampires, but there are still four Factions we must face. Not to mention that we still have no clue who stole the piece of Destiny's Exchange." The pink hair woman glanced around. "Where's Kurama?"

"Oh, he must still be with Fay,' Botan said. "Probably plan-" She hadn't finished when a flash moved quickly past her. Kuronue made it to the entrance to the hall before wind blasted him back.

'Oh for goodness, sake!' Botan thought. 'Why does he keep trying to mess with my work!'

Kuronue stood from where he'd fallen, glaring at the person who'd caused the wind shield, Isis.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, as if finally taking notice of Isis for the first time.

Isis yawned. "From what I've heard, they deserve some time alone." The last thing Isis needed was a lovey-dovey couple in close quarters to her; the thought almost made her ill.

Kuronue glared. "And what gives you the right to decide what I do?"

Isis raised an eyebrow. "Even with that power inside you,' she narrowed her gaze at him. "I can still wipe the floor with you." If she were to bother.

"Really,' Kuronue's gaze narrowed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Should we do something?" Rinku whispered up at Chu.

"Just let the two work it out, mate." Chu said. Odds were, nothing much would happen.

The tension in the room seemed to grow, Isis closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them.

"Now, who wants authentic Hawaiian cuisine!?" She shouted cheerfully. There were loud thuds as people hit the ground.

"That's it!?" Koto asked, standing. 'And here I thought I'd finally get to see a good fight.'

Recovering, Rinku raised his hand. "I do!"

"Yah can count me in sheila!" Chu added loudly.

"Great,' Isis pointed. "Food's in the kitchen, I bought it, you guys can serve it." Her job seemingly done, Isis headed out the door waving at Yusuke as he came in. "So what'd I miss?" He asked, looking around.

"Considering Isis,' Shishi said. "Nothing much." He glanced over at Kuronue who leaned against the far side of the room, his gaze hooded. 'At least he let it drop.'

'They're all dimwits,' Genkai thought. An actual serious discussion would have to wait until Kurama was present.

* * *

Wind rattled the window, lightning flashed. Kurama slowly pulled back, gazing down at Fay's over bright aquamarine gaze. "Unfortunately, it seems as if our presence is requested." It was just as well, Kurama was uncertain if he could hold back for much longer, yet he knew Fay was not ready...perhaps neither was he, not when they still had so much to deal with. He leaned his forehead against Fay's, calming his breathing as her eyes slowly cleared. He knew what she would do before she did it and held her tighter when Fay would have tried pulling away to fall to the floor.

"Uh...umm..." Fay was sure there was a vocabulary in her head somewhere...she just had to find it. Why was it so hot? He chuckled, sending the heat in her body soaring.

"Let me know when you're ready to go." His words were a husky whisper that seemed to seep into Fay's body, but she nodded, burrowing her head in his shoulder. There were so many feelings Fay had ricocheting through her, most which she'd either just recently started to feel or had just discovered, but one seemed so much stronger than the others. "I love you, Kurama." Fay whispered. He ran a hand through hazel hair, lightly kissing her cheek. "And I love you, very much so Fay." His feelings for her seemed to grow by the hour, and he wondered if there was a far stronger word to use than merely 'love'.

* * *

"It does hold some temptation,' Iva sat at her desk, thinking over the proposal Mjrn had brought from the werewolf leader. "To not only rule one, but three of the remaining Factions."

"It has never happened before,' Tijana said. "Perhaps it is because it should not."

"What of being outnumbered?" Saule asked. "Even we have to admit that we are, and if Corentin can be defeated, then so can we."

There was silence while Iva debated what to do. "I have always followed your advice and it has never led me astray, Tijana. I will do the same here, Mjrn."

The young Magus straightened. "Yes?"

"In three days time you will meet with the werewolf; tell him that we will join their alliance. Nevena, Saule, and Isis will fight. I will show myself when it is time for the leaders to battle for The Right. However I have no interest in gaining leadership of dragons or werewolves."

"What of the rest of us?" Mjrn asked.

Iva smiled. "You will continue on with your project Mjrn, and Tijana and I will be there…if this plan of theirs does not succeed."

Mjrn bowed. "As my leader wishes."

* * *

"The very thought is inconceivable." Astor replied once Orion had informed him of Bardulf's proposal. "There has never been an alliance between Factions." None had even tried.

"We could always take over their faction and kill them,' Lynx suggested. "That's been done before."

"And the guardian has then killed the other Faction,' Orion reminded him. "I don't know about you, but I'm way too sexy to be killed in the prime of my life by a midget."

"So we're not doing this?" Lynx asked.

"…we are,' Astor finally answered. "I have no interest in taking over the Magus and Werewolf Faction, but,' his eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously. "If it means getting Fay back; I'll even sign a contract with the devil."

"Aaand so we are,' Lynx drawled.

The sound of running footstep echoed to them, and all three could tell who it was, and it was surprising, normally this member of their group never hurried. It wasn't that he was lazy, but he always took his time.

The doors burst open and the tall dark hair man with the sun glasses rushed in.

"That,' Orion said. "Is disgraceful." How could a man be admired if he didn't walk slowly, giving women plenty of time to gaze upon his beauty?

"What would possess you to run like an uneducated child through our halls, Altair?" Lynx demanded with the hint of a sneer on his lips.

"Vela's awake." Stunned silence met his statement before movement followed; the dragons had never moved so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bardulf knew the moment she stepped through the door, stalked her way through the halls of their home and braced himself. His mother had come to call.

"Are you out of your mind, Bardulf!?" She yelled, slamming the door to his study open. Light brown eyes dug into his own with ire. "Explain your insanity to me!" She said heatedly, crossing the distance and slamming her hands into the wood of his desk, sharp nails digging into them.

Bardulf sighted. "Mother, that's a hundred year old desk."

"I'm waiting," she bit out.

Behind her came his father, a man with hazel hair and silver eyes. Where his mother was loud and at times reckless, he was calm, thoughtful, and knew how to appease his mother, though at the moment he only followed quietly, hands behind his back.

"Hello, father." His father gave a nod, his gaze gesturing to his mother who let out a growl of warning.

Bardulf sighted. "The House may be strong, mother, but the Faction is not. We are outnumbered."

His mother gave a snort of disbelief. "The faction is not enough? Not enough when we can use magic, use summons and have our own significant strength to fall back on!?"

Bardulf nodded. "Just so mother."

She gave him a look of disgust. "When I let you take over, I expected better Bardulf. Now you come up with this ridiculous scheme of an Alliance? What if we lose The Right! What then?"

"We won't." He replied confidently.

His mother gave him an incredulous look. "I have heard The Right comes in human form now, what does she look like?" If her son could not handle this simple task, then she would do so.

Bardulf sighted, tapping at the wood of his desk, he created an image of the young woman in question.

There was a deep inhale from his father, his mother gazing at the image with eyes wide in disbelief, expressions he had never seen on his parents faces flitted by before his mother leaned her head back and laughed.

"I will end this swiftly,' she said to him, a confident smile on her face. "And I will do so without the need for battle."

She turned and left. Her father hesitated, glancing from his mother to a confused Bardulf. "Your sister may not say it, but she does miss you and your brother."

Bardulf shook his head. "She's made her choice, we have made ours."

His father gave a nod and turned to follow his mate out the door.

Bardulf sighted, sitting at his desk. He could only hope his mother did nothing to destroy his plans.

* * *

Botan was the first to catch sight of Kurama and Fay as they walked into the dining room. She sighted with relief. Now they wouldn't have to deal with Kuronue trying to get past them to Fay's room.

"Hi, you too. Grab some food before the others eat it all up." By now Botan knew this group ate a lot, and luckily, it seemed as if Isis had anticipated that as well.

"As long as I don't get any pineapples,' Fay said heading for the empty seat next to Hiei. Kurama grabbed her hand before she made it two steps, instead re-directing her to two chairs that had been left for them.

"What?" Yusuke said through a mouthful. "Don't like them?"

"Nope,' Fay said as she sat, Kurama taking a seat next to her.

"Hawaiian doesn't automatically mean pineapples, Fay,' Isis said with a roll of her eyes.

Fay pointed. "So how come I see them?"

"Coincidence,' Isis said. The fruit was there, baked into a pie as an after dinner snack. It worked for her if less people liked them, that meant more for her...or so she thought. As lunch progressed, Isis watched the food disappear as if by magic, most of it eaten by the boys...and the guy who was supposed to be the "ruler" of spirit world.

'For a little guy...he eats like someone three times his size.' By the time lunch came to an end, even the cherry bonbons she'd brought and tried to hide had gone missing. Most of which seemed to be eaten by Koenma. Her eye twitched. 'If I had the energy, I'd complain.'

Isis yawned and headed for her room, only catching sight of Genkai gesturing for Koenma to follow her. Isis wasn't interested so she walked past them...only to have her phone hum as a message blinked. 'Whyyy.' She whined quietly while unlocking her phone. Isis read the message and sighted. When her mother messaged her...she either showed up or someone came to get her. Considering who was here at the moment...Isis would rather they not. So she left.

"You wanted to talk?" Koenma said, biting into a pink bonbon.

"Yes,' Genkai said. "I've been thinking over how we can help Fay tap into her powers without backlash, and I came to a conclusion. A Spirit Beast."

"You mean just like Yusuke?" Having overheard, Botan joined them.

Genkai nodded. "The beast should be connected to the power Fay holds inside, which means that it could use it to a higher level than she ever could."

"That would be helpful,' Koenma said. It's the reason he had brought one with him, having already come to that conclusion himself. "However it does come with its own risks, you know this."

Genkai closed her eyes. "It's worth the risk."

"There's no way Fay's spirit beast would be something that harmed her...right?" Botan asked. "I mean, look at her." She glanced back at Fay who was standing with Kurama in front of her, keeping her from Kuronue. "She's hardly a delinquent, especially when compared to Yusuke, and look how his came out."

"What about me?"

Botan jumped back, startled by Yusuke's appearance. "Oh...uh...just saying what a nice guy you are." She laughed nervously.

"Riiight." Yusuke looked to Genkai and Koenma. "So what're you talking about?"

Genkai sighted. "I'm not going to repeat myself." She stepped past Yusuke. "Alright, enough noise! We have matters to discuss."

"Finally,' Rinku said, excited. "Are we going to talk about who we're fighting next? I want it to be someone really strong and,' he pointed over at Kuwabara. "For someone else to be stuck with him."

"It's not like I want to be stuck with you, pipsqueak,' Kuwabara countered. "The last thing I need is you holding me back!"

"Ha! as if!" Rinku shot back. "If I remember-"

"Enough!" Genkai raised her voice, bringing the argument to a halt. "We don't have time for that, now,' she turned to Kurama who had led Fay to one of the sofas in the living room. "Have you found any more information on the piece of Destiny's Exchange?"

Kurama shook his head. "Unfortunately no, which brings me to the conclusion that whomever stole it, must belong to the remaining Factions."

"Great,' Fay said, her shoulders dropping. "I doubt they're going to want to give it back because we ask nicely."

"Don't worry there, love,' Chu said from where he sat on the ground, a bottle of alcohol in his hand, where he'd gotten it...no one knew. "We'll get that piece back, soon as we find who has it."

"Like it's going to be that easy,' Shishi muttered.

Genkai glanced around, only to realize that Isis had disappeared, so asking her about it was going to have to wait. "Unfortunately, it's very likely Kurama's right about the whereabouts of Destiny's Exchange, so until we have more information, we're going to have to deal with this situation as if it doesn't exist. Now, Fay come here,' Genkai looked over at Koenma who nodded, holding out a golden egg.

Looking perplexed, Fay made to stand but Kurama's hand on her arm stopped her, she glanced over at him and after a moment of hesitation, nodded and let her go. She walked over to Koenma and looked down at the egg. "So...what am I supposed to do with that? Color it?"

"It's a spirit egg,' Botan said. "Don't you remember what we told you about where Puu came from?" Botan pointed at Keiko who was holding onto Puu.

Fay grinned. "Nope, that's way too funny to hold over Yusuke's head to forget."

"Ha, ha! Don't make me laugh,' Yusuke drawled sarcastically. "And just so you know,' he pointed at the egg Koenma still held. "The moment the puffball inside it comes out, it's open season on your ass."

Fay narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you saying I'm fluffier than you on the inside?" There were snorts of laughter. "Because Yusuke,' Fay grinned. "I don't think anyone else can take that crown."

Kuwabara started laughing out loud. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Yusuke glared over at Kuwabara then back at Fay. "Well go on, prove it!"

"Fine, I will!" Fay grabbed the egg from Koenma before neither he nor Genkai could finish explaining. "There,' Fay said, looking at it. "What do I do with it now?"

"You keep it with you,' Koenma said. "That's it. It's already too late, but just so you're prepared; we don't know how this will work with your power or even your spirit. There may be a chance that the creature inside may be dark, if it is, it may attempt to eat you."

Fay paled. "Uh...in that case here, you can have it back,' she said, trying to return it to Koenma who stepped back.

"Didn't you hear him?" Genkai said. "It's too late."

"If it's evil, all we have to do is kill it." Hiei said.

"If we can kill it." Genkai said, glancing at Fay. "The power she's feeding it won't make it easy."

"It'll be fine,' Yusuke said. "I mean, she's nowhere near as badass as I am,' he pointed at Puu. "And look what I got stuck with."

"That just means I'm more badass than you, Urameshi." Kuwabara said with a wide grin.

"Ha! Maybe in your dreams!" Yusuke shot back.

'He thinks a lot of himself.' Fay thought. Shrugging, she put the egg into her pocket. "Well, looks like there's nothing to do now but wait and see."

"Until then,' Genkai turned her attention to the others as Fay made her way back to her seat. "We still have four Factions to face, most of which we know nothing off."

"About that...' Botan hesitantly spoke up. 'I hope they don't get too curious about my explanation.' The last thing she wanted was to spill the beans. "Well...you see,' she laughed a little nervously. "We uh..."

'She's so bad at this,' Koto thought, amused, watching Botan squirm as she tried to come up with an explanation. "Mary Anne decided to be nice for once and tell us something she overheard,' Koto said, deciding to spare Botan.

"That's right!" Botan said, grabbing at the excuse.

"That's hard to believe,' Suzuka said. "Considering the last few times we've encountered her."

"I'll have you know she's not that bad,' Botan said. "And-"

"What did she tell you!"Genkai snapped. "We have little time for arguments."

"Oh, right,' Botan told them what they overheard the three faction members talking about at the cafe, leaving out that she and Koto had been the ones there.

Hiei smirked. "So we scared them into forming an alliance." It didn't matter, they would still fail.

"I'm not minding,' Jin said with a grin. "Just a few more heads to pound, so they are."

"The problem, boys,' Genkai said. "Is that now we don't know just how many we'll be facing at once. For all we know, we'll be outnumbered."

"Perhaps,' Kurama said, his tone thoughtful. "However, I find it doubtful that the Factions, as wary of each other as they are, will put everything into this alliance."

"You think they'll hold some of their members back?" Fay asked. Kurama nodded.

"It makes sense,' Touya said, thinking out loud. "If this alliance fails, I doubt they want to end up out of the war simply because they have no more fighters."

"Unfortunately, at the moment this is all conjecture,' Kurama added. "We have little choice but to await their next move."

"Then keep on your guard, boys." Genkai said. "We don't know when they'll decide to act."

A chorus of agreement greeted her words.

"In which case,' Botan said cheerfully. "Let's play a card game to pass the time." It was still pouring rain outside, so it wasn't as if any of them could go out, and they had to wait till tomorrow night to meet Orpheus and check on Jury.

"Pass,' Yusuke said, getting to his feet.

"Same here,' Kuwabara said.

"Right,' Jin said. "Anybody seen Isis?" He'd been trying to pin her down since she appeared, but the lass kept moving about and disappearing far too easy.

"I was wondering where she went off to, too." Touya said.

"Knowing her,' Fay said standing as well. "She's either taking a nap...or maybe someone called her back home." It seemed that those were the only times Isis disappeared.

"She can't be takin a nap!" Jin exclaimed. "Who's going to be teaching us? Plus she's the only one who can make those battle fields."

"How about Pictionary, then?" Botan suggested.

"What's that?" Rinku asked.

"I'll show you." Botan went off in search of the items, while Jin continued to complain about Isis not being there, growing closer to Fay by the second though she tried to move back.

"That's far enough,' Kurama stepped between them, starling Jin.

"Oh, sorry,' Jin grinned not looking it. "It's a bit of a habit now."

"Fair enough,' Kurama said with a calm smile. "Perhaps you should get rid of it."

Jin grinned guilelessly. "Maybe."

"Jin,' Touya warned.

"Anyway,' Fay said. "Let's go look for Botan, she might need help."

'Aww,' Koto thought, pouting. 'And here I thought something good might happen.' With the rain outside it wasn't as if anyone could go outside and train, and Jin was right, if Isis had been here, she could just put up one of those battle field things and the guys could train there. 'Too bad she's not here.'

Botan returned, surprised to have found the items, she'd also caught Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to sneak away and had made them carry the things back to the living room.

"Alright, here are the rules,' Botan said, explaining it to everyone.

'Children,' Genkai shook her head and walked out of the noisy room. 'I suppose it'll do them some good to have fun.' With this alliance hanging over them, they may very well not get the chance to do so in the future.

* * *

The young woman sitting up on the bed had a cascade of long hair that seemed to waver between a dark shade of blue and true black. Her eyes were a mix of turquoise and sea green, half hidden by overgrown bangs. Her skin was a pale peach in color. Her eyes stared out blankly at the large window across her room, watching flowers in the garden sway to the wind.

"Hey,' The tall man with dark glasses stepped into the room, bringing with him a tray of food he placed on the side table near the young woman. "Here, drink this." Altair held out the tea to the young woman who's gaze was still on the window.

"Nine years,' she whispered listlessly. "I have lost nine years." She was now fifteen soon to be sixteen. All her childhood, gone. No more birthdays, play dates with friends, no field trips...nothing.

She bit her lip, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"There's nothing I can say to make it better, Vela." Altair sighted. "We tried our damn best to wake you up, we even went to the Oracle and Guardian."

Tears spilled out of her eyes just as Astor walked in, shooting Altair a glare. He backed up, hands in the air. "Wasn't me."

Astor walked up to his sister, wrapping her in an embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "If I could give you those years back, you know I would."

She sniffed. "I know."

Altair handed him the tea and he handed it to Vela who finally took it with both hands, letting the heat warm her hands. 'That person will pay for my lost years.' Vela had not simply fallen down that edge. She still remembered that day. They had gone on a field trip to the beach to explore the tide pool ecosystem. Vela had looked out to the ocean and seen a movement far away. Sure what she had caught sight of had been a whale, she'd taken her best friend's hand and raced for the highest point they could find; a cliff above where they had been exploring. She'd stepped closer to the edge, having caught sight of it. Vela had known she was safe, she also knew that a fall from this height would never harm a dragon like her...except that some awful transformation had passed over her friend, Vela had felt goose bumps; she'd turned, but her friend had pushed her, ripping her soul to pieces in the process. That...that had been what had really harmed Vela. It had been a horrid pain like she had never felt before and hoped never to feel once more, and fixing her soul was what had kept her in that coma for so long.

Her watery eyes narrowed. 'I'll make her pay, I won't stop till I've taken my revenge.' Her former friend had not been a normal girl, she had been an evil creature hiding in the flesh of a child, and Vela would destroy it.

"Vela?" The girl looked up at her brother who offered her a fruit. She gave him a wan smile and took the fruit. "There's so much training I missed,' said. "I want to learn everything." Her brother shook his head. "No. You need to-"

Vela shot him a glare. "What? Rest? I've had enough of lying in bed, brother!" Vela gave a hiccup full of tears. "I want to be out there!"

Astor and Altair glanced at each other, both uncertain, but finally, Astor nodded, removing the blankets and pulling his sister into his arms. "Then I shall assist you." Altair walked in front of them, opening the doors to the veranda and the garden.

Vela smiled as the scent of flowers embraced her senses. For now, this would have to do.

* * *

"What about this looks like a damn apple!?" Yusuke shouted at Fay, angrily tapping at the image he'd drawn on the board. "Well, excuse me!" Fay countered. "It's not my fault your can't draw to save your life!"

"Is it...the moon?" Botan asked, tilting her head. She wasn't on Yusuke and Fay's team, but...she thought she'd try.

"No!" Yusuke snapped at her. "How does this,' he tapped at it again. "Look like a damn moon!?"

"Well don't yell at me,' Botan said. "I'm not your team mate!" They had picked those randomly by grabbing a name out of a hat so it would be fair, they we're also picking what to draw the same way.

"Oh!" Keiko suddenly spoke up. "Is it Puu?"

"Yes!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Several of them burst into laughter. "I can't believe how bad you're at drawing,' Kuwabara said through his laughter. "You're even worst at it then cooking!"

Yusuke's eye twitched. 'Stupid Botan, dragging us all into this dumb game.'

"We'll I'd like to see you try!" Yusuke said, glaring at Kuwabara.

"Fine, I will!" Kuwabara grabbed the marker from Yusuke and stepped up to the board.

"Hold on guys, it's still Fay and Yusuke's turn." Botan said.

"I think they've stopped caring about the rules,' Shizuru said, watching her younger brother draw. She burst into laughter when he was finished. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Skinny chicken!" Fay said, raising her hand.

"No!"

Laughter followed his words. "See? Not so easy." Yusuke laughed. "You're even worse than me!"

"The only thing it looks to me now is what Fay mentioned." Suzuka said. "That or...never mind." Nothing else came to mind.

"It's a scarecrow." Kurama said, as if just realizing it.

"No!"

"How's it feel to be on the spot?" Yusuke continued taunting with a grin. "Not so funny now, huh?"

"I swear, Yusuke, I'm gonna beat you to the ground!" Kuwabara threatened before closing in on Yukina, taking her hands in his. "You know what it is, right babe?"

"Oh...well,' Yukina glanced from Kuwabara to the picture then back again before giving him an uncertain smile. "It's...it's a bird, right?"

Kuwabara's eyes seemed to become pinpoints, his smile frozen in place. "That's not it, it's a cat!"

"Really,' Fay said, turning to Koto who was bristling. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Next time you get beat up, I'm going to enjoy watching it even more!" Koto growled at Kuwabara. "If you can't draw a cat then don't try it!"

Botan inwardly sighted. 'So much for the groups.' It had turned into a free for all.

"Well if you think you're so talented,' Kuwabara stuck the marker in front of Fay. "Why don't you give it a try!"

Fay grabbed the marker. "Gladly!"

She walked over to the board, erased Kuwabara's picture and started drawing before proudly turning back to the others. "There."

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter. "Is that a suitcase?" Yusuke asked.

"Or maybe a birthday hat on a pillow!" Kuwabara added.

"Hey!" She turned to the others. "Well, at least you guys know what it is, right?"

"No,' Rinku said. "You suck at drawing too."

'Why I oughta-' Fay's thought was interrupted when Kurama tapped a fist to his open palm. "I know, it's,'

"Don't you dare, Kurama."

"Hiei." Kurama finished a second before the absent demon had shown up.

"Yes!" Fay said, grinning at Kurama. "It is!"

The group burst into laughter while Hiei glared at Fay.

"How the hell does that look like me?"

"Well,' Fay pointed at the stick. "That's your sword and,' she tapped what Kuwabara had described as a 'birthday hat'. "That's your hair."

"Nice hair,' Kuwabara said through his laughter. "Fay's right, it looks like a birthday hat."

"You realize those are your last word, right?" Hiei snapped, sliding his sword half out.

"Don't be mad, Hiei,' Fay wrapped her arms around Hiei's shoulders to his apparent annoyance. "It just means you're cute."

"And that's supposed to make it better?!" He demanded.

"What's with all the noise?" Isis stepped into the room, then wished she'd skipped it, especially at the moment.

"Isis!" Jin exclaimed happily. "Been lookin for you all over, so I have."

"We're playing Pictionary,' Fay said, letting go of Hiei and showing her the marker. "Wanna play?"

'Ugh,' Isis had forgotten that Mjrn had left this stuff behind. The little Magus disliked the cold, so when winter came at their main headquarters, she'd come here...and brought her toys.

"Come on, Isis,' Botan said cheerfully. "You can't possibly be worse than Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Fay."

"Hey!" All three shouted in objection.

Isis sighted. "Fine, whatever." She walked over to Fay, took the marker from her and stepped up to the board

"How pretty,' Botan said after a minute of watching Isis draw.

"I can actually tell what that is." Suzuka added.

"You do?" Shishi asked. "I've never seen it before, what is it?" He knew it was an animal, but it couldn't be from demon world or he'd know.

"I said I can tell what it is, not what it's name is." Suzuka had never seen it before.

"It's an animal called a giraffe,' Kurama explained. "They live in a warmer climate on Earth."

"Sheila knows how to draw,' Chu said.

"Aye, nicely too." Jin added with a grin. "Then again, she is my teacher."

"There." Isis said, snapping the cover back on the marker. "Any questions?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Fay asked.

'Actually, no one was supposed to ask questions.' Isis thought. She should have just dropped the marker an walked out. Too late now.

"A Magus often has to rely on symbols. They are either imprinted onto our skin or on something we own that we channel our magic through. A higher level Magus has to know how to create the symbols rapidly by hand and,' she tapped her head. "See them clearly in their mind. It has to be precise, so that,' she placed her hands adjacent to each other, calling on pure magic, manipulating the magic into creating the symbols as the others watched, then pulled her right hand upward, letting the magic take on the form of the giraffe running through air. "When she pulls it into being, it doesn't backfire or fail completely."

The image of the giraffe cantered around the room once before finally disappearing.

"That's amazing, Isis." Keiko said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Koto asked. Even she had to admit it looked pretty cool.

Isis yawned. "Too much work, here." She created three hexagon shaped crystals and threw them at Touya, Jin, and Hiei. "There, knock yourselves out."

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Hiei asked, looking the crystal over. Each side had a different pattern to it, and inside it, some sort of blue light glowed.

"Figure it out." She said, making to head to her room.

"Hey, so how come only they get one of those?" Rinku demanded, getting in her way. "Can I have one too?"

"I think I want one of them fancy balls too,' Chu said, standing from his spot. "Might learn something from them."

"Same here,' Suzuka added. "I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out quickly enough, but it's better than sitting around and watching those three,' he flicked a finger at Yusuke, Fay and Kuwabara. "Attempt to draw something."

"Hey!" All three in question shouted once again.

"I want one too!" Kuwabara added loudly.

Isis muttered under her breath and created several more, giving one to all the boys. "There!" She said. Isis started away once again, determined to oversleep, because dammit! She was still on vacation. A thought made her pause and she debated whether it was worth turning back for. With a sigh, Isis did so, peeking into the living room. "Oh and by the way, don't let-" she saw one of the crystals shatter. "Fay hold one." She finished lamely.

Fay stepped closer to Yusuke, looking at the crystal. "We'll it looks pretty, but what are you supposed to do with it?"  
"I have no idea,' Yusuke said, looking the thing over. "I mean, yeah the patterns are nice if you're into that."  
"Can I take a look?" Fay asked.  
Yusuke shrugged, handing it over to Fay. "Knock yourself out."  
Fay took it from him, looking it over. 'I don't get how this is supposed to...' Her eyes narrowed, noticing it. She turned it, seeing the same thing happen on the other patterns. "I think I get it, you just,' she pushed on the designs just as Isis spoke, Fay's eyes widening when the crystal shattered, startling Yusuke into stumbling back, and the rest of the group into looking at her.

"How the heck did you manage that so quickly?" Yusuke asked, starring up. Blue light spilled out of it, swirling upward only to dissolve as Isis held her arm out at it.

"Blimey, what'd you do, sheila?" Chu asked.

"I just-"

"Keep quiet!" Isis snapped at her, then glared at Yusuke. "Don't let Fay hold it! With her power, it's way too easy! And if not that, well...her clumsiness takes over." Girl was a danger off her skates...which in itself was odd.  
"That's not true!" Fay said, heading towards Isis only to stumble over Chu's empty alcohol bottle.  
Isis snorted. "Point proven." Fay was lucky Kurama quickly intervened, catching the girl before she hit the floor.

"Ok, ok I get, Fay's clumsy." Yusuke said. "Now give me another one of those thingies." It was still better than going along with Botan's games.  
Isis rolled her eyes but complied, creating one and throwing it at Yusuke who easily caught it. "Thanks."  
Isis waved over her shoulder and headed out of the living room, down the hall to her nice, quiet room.

She was almost there when a voice stopped her. Irritated, Isis turned back to face him. "What, Jin?" Her tone suggested it better be nothing.

"What's all this, then?" He demanded, throwing the crystal at Isis who caught it.

"I'm startin to think all ye're doin is giving us trinkets so you don't have to teach us any,' Jin stared at her sternly. "I'm not after playin with toys, I know ye can teach me better, so do it."

The way he spoke was quick, so it took Isis just a few more seconds to decode what Jin had said before she sighted in annoyance. "Smart fella, aren't you." Isis said, placing a hand on her hip. "That's only partly true, this,' she lifted the crystal. "Is not so I can just go to sleep, I had to go through it. I already told you-"

"Is it necessary then?" Jin demanded. "Is there no other way to be teachin me what is needed without the crystal?"

Isis blinked, looked from the crystal to him. She had the urge to lie, but it probably wouldn't work on Jin. "No, it's not necessary, yes there are other more annoying,' because it meant she would have to waste energy. "Ways to teach it."

Jin smiled, grabbing Isis's hand. "Then let's be trying those." He tried pulling her along behind him but besides the first step, Isis didn't budge. "No." She said firmly.

"Oh? And why is it not?" Jin asked, turning back to her, arms crossing over his chest, he leaned slightly down, since she was rather petite. "I've noted ye don't like using too much energy, but ye can't be after doin that all the time. No way to live, so I say. Gotta live for somethin ye wanna give yer all for, ye know."

'Dammit all to heck.' Isis thought, taking a moment to catch up with Jin's quick speech.

"Hold, up...hold up..." Isis said, feeling her annoyance rise. She leaned a little closer to Jin. "Are you trying to tell me?" She pointed at herself with her thump. "Me. That I, I...should,' she snorted. "For some reason care about your training and give it my all?"

"Aye,' Jin said, grinning. "That or somethin important, ye gettin me? But I darn well think this is being important, so yeh should be takin this real serious, you should."

"Whether you believe I'm being serious or not, is none of your business,' Isis said firmly. "The way I teach may seem lazy,' ok...it was. "But either way, following my instructions will get you from point D to point A, so you,' she poked at his chest startling him. "Do what I tell you to do because I'm the teacher here."

Jin narrowed his gaze, leaning closer. "No, not if ye're doin this only half way, lassie. I be wanting ye're all, and I damn well plan to be gettin it." He'd seen her fight, knew she had all sorts of abilities and could help him get so much stronger, but for some reason Isis simply never seemed very proactive in her teachings. Jin wanted that to change, this war they we're fighting was no laughing matter. His friends lives we're at stake here.

To his surprise, Isis narrowed her forest green eyes, her other hand going to her hip as she leaned in very close to his face. "Make me, boyo."

Her words startled him, and Jin blinked blue eyes down at her. 'Lass is brave, she is that.' He stared at her defiant expression from inches away. 'Well now, looks like she be puttin her all into this; bit strange she is.' He blinked once more. 'And pretty too.' Odd himself too, that he had just noticed after all this time she was right there.

Jin grinned down at her, this time startling her. "Aye, I'll be taking that bet."

Before Isis even knew what was happening, Jin had given her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Promise this,' Jin said. "I'll be getting all ye're-"

Even as he spoke, Isis had silently turned, stepped into her room and locked the door.

"Hold on there, I still be wanting-"

"You idiot!" The loud shout seemed to throw Jin on his back.

"Dummy! Dimwit!" As Isis's voice shouted, blocks of ice appeared in front of the door and wall, becoming projectiles that were aimed at Jin.

"Hold on there, Isis!" Jin called, dodging the blocks of ice.

"No, you hold on!" Isis shouted. "I thought you like Fay!"

"I did,' another ice chunk just barely missed him. "As a friend!" Jin shouted. "She's Kurama's girl, I can't be getting in between that!"

"So what am I? Your second place prize?!" Jin blocked a piece of ice.

"That's just not it!" Jin tried again. "Come out here, now. We can-"

"Shut up, you dope!" More chunks of ice came at him, then the blue crystal, slamming into his head before he could catch it. "You're a thousand years from ever matching me!"

"I'll be after having you take that back, lass!" Jin shouted. "I'll show yeh I'm-" Before he could finish more ice blocks came at him, forcing Jin into dodging. 'Well, she's definitely tryin now.'

"Jin, what's going on?" Touya paused as his gaze caught on the scene. "Did I miss something?"

"Isis is mad,' Jin explained, dodging.

"Is that so..." It looked like training to Touya, except this was going to leave a mess of water, something he knew Isis wouldn't like.

"Isis?" Touya called. "When are you going to teach me to do what you're doing?"

There was a shout of exasperation from Isis coming from her room. "When you figure out the hexagon! Now, take Kuwabara's more dimwitted friend with you!" The wall suddenly began to change in material, becoming tightly fitted stone, the door completely disappearing from sight.

"Whatever you did, it must've really angered her." Touya said.

"I'm not done saying it,' Jin raced to the window at the end of the hall, opening it. "And Isis will be listening." Jin jumped out, flying off.

"I see..." Touya said. It wasn't his place to get in the way of whatever was going on, he just hoped Jin did manage to change Isis's mind so that they could get some actual training in. He looked down at the crystal. 'I suppose asking Fay or Kurama for a few pointers might help.' Touya headed back to the living room.

Isis stared at the wall, hands curled into fists. 'He wants to train, just wait; I'll train him, train him right into his damn grave!'

"Firez!" Isis snapped.

 _~Yes?~_ Came the voice.

"What the hell's up with this heat?" It was extremely uncomfortable, she didn't see what the fire elemental was pulling it up for, especially right now.

There was silence then _. ~That is not my fire, Isis~_ Firez said. _~That is your body's heat~_

The realization only made it worse, Isis felt the heat rise, especially on her neck and cheeks. "Dammit!" She kicked the wall. "I don't need this now!" Especially after the damn conversation she'd had with her mother. "Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone!" Isis stomped over to her bed, grabbing the blanket, she crawled to the middle of her bed and drew the blanket over her body. Isis already knew she wasn' going to sleep, but she would sit here and not do anything because that's what she wanted.

 _~I have never seen you so worked up~_ Terra's voice whispered. _~It's...nice~_

"Shut up, shut up!" Isis ground out. To her annoyance, she heard the laughter of her elementals before their voices faded away.

Isis pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around it. 'Stupid boy!'

Her window began to shudder, then snapped open to a burst of wind before Isis could do anything to stop it. She pulled the blanket off her and glared as Jin flew in through the window, settling on her floor. "I told you to go away! Why don't you go bother Fay, you're good at that."

"Fay be a friend,' Jin said, tone serious.

Isis snorted in disbelief. "When did that happen? The last two seconds?" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but all Jin did was deflect it with a little wind. "Nay, it's been a while,' Jin continued. "It's just been fun teasin the two, but I'm after thinking I'm done." He took a step closer to her bed and Isis threw her second pillow at him with the same results.

"I'll admit bout just realizin I like yeh,' Jin said, watching as Isis created a small ball of snow in her palm. "Hold on Isis, you could at least let a lad explain himself!"

Isis narrowed her eyes at him. "You have sixty seconds before I show you why you're a thousand years behind me."

'That's somethin,' Jin thought. "Ye're my teacher, course that mean's I always thought you were cool, but...but...' he scratched his cheek. "I've been think about yeh more lately,' although that part was helped along with him wanting her to train them seriously. "Fay needed helpin when I met her and I kinda attached meself to her at the beginning but,' the wind stirred as he flew closer to her, the beginning's a grin on his lips. "Ye're a strong lass, confident, and you be kickin my ass easily too."

The last caused a laugh to escape Isis.

"So, I just be wantin a chance to get closer, find out more of yeh; yeh can do the same and maybe you'll be liking me more, me too of course." He was sitting crossed leg in front of her now, but so far Isis hadn't done anything, he took that as a good sign.

"Not interested." Isis splattered the ball of snow on his face and turned away. "Now leave, Jin."

Jin shook his head, displacing the snow from his face and stared at her back. Yeah, he could leave, but Jin was no one to give up that easily, especially when he realized, he really wanted something. So he'd just try harder. Grinning, Jin wrapped his arms around Isis's shoulders, peeking at her face. She looked more as if she were pouting, her cheeks red. Jin chuckled. "Liar."

"Am not." Isis muttered. She was just trying to figure out what to do now, and kicking Jin out was going to take more energy than what she felt like expanding at this point, and maybe...his laughter wasn't so annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I had planned to post this earlier in the month but got caught up in a podcast called lore. So sorry for the lateness.

R&R

* * *

'I guess we're not playing Pictionary anymore.' Botan thought, watching the boys turn their attention to the crystals. In which case. "I'll just borrow Fay for a bit, Kurama." Botan said, grabbing the girl from Kurama's side and pulling her along. After a second, Koto decided to follow her, then Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina followed.

Botan led them into Fay's room and closed the door.

"What's going on, Botan?" Keiko asked. "Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure,' Botan said, turning to Fay. "Don't ask for specifics, but Koto and I stumbled on an argument outside your house."

"What?" Fay asked, startled. "When we're you there? What were you-"

Botan raised a hand in front of Fay. "I told you not to ask for specifics, right now I can't really explain, I just thought it was important you knew."

Fay tilted her head. She was still really curious about how Botan and Koto ended up there but nodded. "Ok, tell me what happened."

Botan nodded, recalling the scenario.

She and Koto had just ducked behind a rosebush near the two story house when two women walked out, one was older, with almost fully white hair made into a bun at the back of her hair. The younger woman following had many of the same features the older had, making Botan believe they were mother and daughter, then the women confirmed it.

The younger woman called out to the older one. "Mom, for the last time, I don't want you filling my children's' heads with your nonsense!"

The older woman turned, glaring at the younger. "Nonsense!? It's their heritage!" She gestured back at the house. "Are you just going to let them grow up and blend into bland society?"

"Yes!" the younger snapped. "If that's exactly what they want! It was what I wanted!" The younger woman gestured to herself. "I'm doing just fine, mother, I'm happy. You,' she pointed at her mother. "Are the root of my unhappiness!"

The older woman went silent before she let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "Me. The only being trying to let your children know their culture-"

"Oh, don't bring culture into this!" The younger woman snapped. "They very well know that, what I don't want is you telling them-"

"What?" The older cut in. "That they are far more special than all these-"

"They know exactly who they are!"

"They do not!" The older shouted. "If they did-"

"This is _my family_! Don't you dare pretend to care! All you want is more fuel for your fire!" Hissed the younger. "I refuse to give that to you! I don't want you in my home for the next year mother! Change your stupid ideas before you darken my door step again!"

The younger woman turned, heading back to the door, but the oldest continued to shout. "This isn't over, Alondra! I am your mother-" The front door slammed closed, silencing the older woman who stood in place for a few seconds before she headed for the driveway, got into one of the cars and drove away.

"And that's it,' Botan said, her hands curled, studying Fay for any sign of distress, but all the girl did was let out a tired sigh.

"Don't worry, it's nothing out of the ordinary, Botan." Fay said.

"O-oh...really?" Botan herself had very little experience with families, being a grim reaper but...her idea of a family wasn't exactly that, so she couldn't help but speak out once more.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to pry, but-"

Fay gave her a cheerful smile. "It's alright, don't look so down. Like I said, that's normal." Not liked, as far as Fay felt concerned. After all, she loved both her grandmother and mother, but their fights...weren't an unusual thing.

Anyway,' Fay said, trying to change the subject. "How did you and Koto end up there?"

Botan gave a nervous laugh, hand behind her head. "Well...let's just say it happened and leave it there."

Fay narrowed her eyes looking at Botan, then she caught the look Yukina gave Botan. "Hold on,' Fay glanced around at her friends. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?"

"Sorry,' Yukina said, covering her lips.

"No way! That's not fair, come on tell me what's going on!"

Keiko set Puu between her and Fay when she turned to her. "I promised I wouldn't say anything, sorry."

"No fair!" Fay whined.

Fay turned to Shizuru but the taller girl had already left.

"Sorry, Fay, but if we tell you, odds are someone we don't want to know would end up knowing and...oops-" Realizing she was saying too much, Botan put her hands over her mouth.

Fay huffed. "That's just not fair, Botan is easily more likely to-"

"Never mind that,' Shizuru returned with drinks and a bag of snacks. "As long as the boys are busy, we might as well eat some snacks, play a game or watch a movie." She handed the drinks to the girls. "I know just the game,' Botan said cheerfully.

* * *

'Damn,' Yusuke thought, dropping the crystal and moving his arms and fingers. "Hey, is anyone else's hands getting numb?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just like that other toy Isis gave them." Kuwabara said. "Except that instead of being shocked, our hands go numb." Kuwabara had no choice but to drop the crystal to let some feeling flow back into them.

"And I still don't get what the heck we're doing." Yusuke complained. That, Isis had forgotten to explain, and it wasn't like he was trying to pull ghost animals out of his freaking hat! 'What exactly am I supposed to be learning from this? How to entertain my enemies before I kick their ass?'

"I say we go demand a better explanation,' Suzuka said. "I'm not hurting my precious limbs without knowing that it's worth it."

"Patience,' they glanced at Kurama to see four of the symbols on the crystal we're glowing and he was working on the fifth. "Isis did explain it, it is merely a matter of keeping the symbols in mind as you wish them to be, glowing."

"That isn't easy for the rest of us,' Rinku complained, dropping the crystal when his hands went numb. "I can't feel my hands anymore."

"Then I have a better idea,' Yusuke said, glancing around. "Great, she goes disappearing when I actually need her." It might be cheating, but he was still getting Fay to help him. He had more of a chance of understanding her than any explanation from Kurama. He headed over to Fay's room, knocking on the door even as the sound of laughter reached him. 'At least someone's having fun.' He grumpily thought.

The door opened, showing Shizuru on the other side. "Hey, Yusuke, having trouble?"

"Yeah and I want to talk to Fay." He demanded.

Shizuru shrugged and looked back. "Fay, Yusuke's looking for you."

"Coming,' she said, getting up and heading for the door. Yusuke threw the crystal at her. "Do it again, but this time slower." He was sure this time he could catch it.

"That's cheating!" Kuwabara complained, having followed Yusuke.

"No it's not,' Yusuke said. "It's called having cheat codes."

"You just said it!"

There was a sound of one of the crystal's shattering and Yusuke knew Kurama had finished it.

"We'll, it's not like it's that hard,' Fay said, looking over the crystal. "You just kind of-"

Before she could try it again, Shizuru grabbed the crystal and threw it at Yusuke. "The point is for you to figure it out, Yusuke, so go do it on your own. Don't bug us, we're having girl time, no boys."

"But,' the door slammed closed. His eye twitched. 'Great, so I guess I'm back to square one. Damn, does Isis know how to torture a guy.' He stomped his way back to the living room. He'd ask Kurama about it until Isis showed herself.

Shizuru sat back down, grabbing another drink for herself.

* * *

"Are you sure we should leave them on their own?" Fay asked.

"They're big boys,' Shizuru said. "They can handle a couple hours without us."

"Okay, my turn!" Botan said. "Let's see,' she thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! I've never gone trick or treating."

Fay, Keiko, and Shizuru took a sip of their drink.

"Can I ask what that is?" Yukina asked, red eyes curious.

"It's a tradition,' Keiko said. "Where kids dress up in different costumes and go ask for candy at different houses."

"It's not just for kids, though,' Fay added. "I went trick or treating last year too, my friends and I also teepeed a house, it was fun."

"Teepeed?" Yukina asked just as Botan spoke, sounding affronted. "Fay! How could you!"

Fay grinned. "It's...when you decorate a house,' she glanced at Botan. "Trust me, this guy had it coming."

"That's still no excuse!" Botan said.

"What's wrong with helping someone decorate their house?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah, Botan,' Fay said, still grinning. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing,' Botan said, trying to back track. "It's just that they should always have the person's permission."

"I see, that is true." Yukina said.

"My turn,' Shizuru said, deciding to move the game ahead.

* * *

"Alright, keep it steady,' Isis said. She and Jin were sitting on her bed, Jin holding a small whirlwind between his hands. "The next movement, you have to see it clearly in your mind, right down to the whirlwind returning to this state."

Jin nodded. "Right, so what do ye want me to do?"

"Make it bigger, let it whirl around your arms then return it to what it is now."

'That's just plain crazy,' Jin thought. It was hard enough keeping the whirlwind in place. 'Then again, there's no going forward with a bit o' recklessness.'

Jin began to move his hands, then arms, trying to keep the picture in his mind, the power in his hands steady. The whirlwind expanded, covering his arms as Jin kept them moving.

"Alright, now pull it back."

Jin nodded, trying to do just that but found the wind pushing back against him. He narrowed his gaze, trying to force the wind to his will, trying to contain it; the wind surged against him, slammed into Jin and threw him off the bed, across the room and against the wall where he slid down, opening one eye to see that Isis hadn't moved, she watched on amused.

"How ye managed that?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Shield." Isis responded. "Wanna try again?"

Jin sat up, rubbing his back . "Ye really know how to torture a lad, Isis."

Isis chuckled. "You're the one that asked for it. Now get up and try again."

Jin did so, flying back to sit cross legged on the bed.

* * *

Kurama knocked on the door and after a moment, it opened, Botan on the other side. "Oh, Kurama, hold on." The girl turned calling Fay to the door. Soon the reason for him knocking was in front of him. "Would you care for a walk with me?" Kurama asked her.  
Fay smiled brightly, nodding. "I'll see you guys later,' Fay told the girls over her shoulder. "Don't make a mess in my room."  
"We'll try." Botan said waving at Fay as the girl stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
Kurama took her hand, tangling his fingers with hers, Fay did her best to keep her blush down.

"I wanted to show you a place I found." Kurama said. "It may not be the date you wanted, but it is rather beautiful."  
"I'd love to see it,' Fay said, holding tightly to Kurama's hand. He returned the pressure, making her cheeks feel warmer. The memory of his kiss was still in her mind, some of the emotions it brought with it still confused her, but she also recognized others that overcame her panicked feeling to run. More than anything, Fay wanted to be by his side.  
Kurama pulled her closer, as if reading her mind, guiding her down a corridor Fay hadn't noticed was there before. It led to a staircase that continued down, and at the end of the staircase was a glass door that opened into an enormous greenhouse.  
"Whoa,' Fay said as they stepped into the garden. "It's beautiful." The large pond was the first view for whomever entered, holding some of the biggest lily pads Fay had ever seen.  
The pond's surroundings were splashed with colors of blues, green, reds, and so many more colors and flowers than Fay had ever seen. A path cut through the forest of flowers, leading safely through the verdant labyrinth. On the walls, vines twined through wood made for them to climb, many showing their bright flowers, some fruits.  
Fay followed Kurama through the path, her wide eyes trying to take in the scenery.  
"What is your favorite flower?" He asked.

"Freesias." She said distractedly. "Oh, well,' Fay said, finally focusing. "They are,' she said smiling shyly. "But roses are starting to grow on me."  
Kurama chuckled. "I'm glad." He guided her down a left when the path split, and her eyes grew ever wider as they were met with an abundance of freesias in multiple colors, their sweet scent littering the trail they lined on both sides.

"It's beautiful,' she whispered in awe. With the light of the moon filtering down and the soft lights of the lamps far above, it gave an enchanting glow.

"Terra does know her plants well,' Kurama said. "I may have to ask her for lessons."

Fay chuckled. "Let's hope Isis is as enthusiastic."

"I'm sure I can bring her around to the idea,' Kurama said, leading Fay past the freesias, deeper into the garden. The scent filled her nose first, then the roses appeared in their full color; reds, yellows, whites, purples, and at the center grew another rosebush, but the roses in this bush were dark blue and larger than Fay's hand.

'Ok, now I need to convince Isis to get me the seeds for these.' She walked around the path, amazed at the array of hues, taking in the scent.

"Do you think she adds coloring?" Fay asked, stepping closer to the blue roses. "I don't know much about my world,' especially when it came to plants. "But I'm pretty sure blue roses don't happen naturally."

"Neither in mine,' Kurama said, watching Fay lean closer to the roses. "However Isis does have access to dimensions we don't, it may very well be that she brought these from another world."

He was almost certain these roses were not made by using coloring in the water.

"Lucky her." Fay sighted.

Kurama took Fay's hand once more, turning her to him. "This may not grow naturally here, but I managed to change it just enough." He opened his palm, showing Fay the rose seed. He began to feed it his energy, watching Fay's eyes grow with wonder as the seed quickly sprouted, growing through its stages quickly, then bloom into a single rose that matched her eyes.

"Kurama,' she whispered, her voice half choked. Acting on impulse, Fay hugged him, her arms going around his waist. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it,' Kurama wrapped his free hand around her waist, pulling her to him, settling the rose in her hair.

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't."

Fay laughed at his teasing tone. "I'll have you know you're the only one who can get away with offering me any type of flowers and I'll love them."

He chuckled. "Is that so, has anyone else tried?"

Fay hid her face, grinning. "Yes, I thought it was corny." They both laughed. "Then I'm glad I'm the exception to the rule."

Fay's arms tightened around him. "You always will be." Heck, with him, Fay had the urge to do the sappy things she'd seen in movies she'd been forced to watch with friends or sisters. Fay clearly remembered them sniffing or sighing over the scenes while Fay wondered if there was a way to get a quick concussion.

Now...she wanted to try walking down the beach with him.

"Would you forgive me another gesture?"

Fay looked up at Kurama, then at the hand he offered. A little confused, Fay placed her hand in his, letting him settle his on her waist, her other on his shoulder. "Follow my lead."

Fay nodded, but even with his lead, she had a hard time at the beginning, tripping over her feet, stepping on his without meaning too, tangling hers on his so that they both fell to the floor, laughing. They started again and after several more attempts, Fay realized there was a pattern, one she slowly began to get the hang off as Kurama patiently taught her until she finally caught on. Fay knew that she couldn't pull anything with fancy steps, but the simple pattern Kurama taught her was easy enough, she even managed to follow through with a turn that elated her and she smiled up at him, proud of the little victory. Kurama chuckled, pulling her a little closer to him, settling his forehead against hers. After a few moments of silence, he began to hum, and Fay soon joined him.

* * *

The morning came, and unlike what the weather report had predicted, it was not only sunny, but very warm. Isis stood on the second floor deck, frowning at the weather. 'What the hell's going on?' She knew that the weather was changing, no one could escape the news, articles, word of mouth, but to have it be so...drastic in the span of hours... Isis sighted. She had spent a lot more time awake yesterday than she was used too, thanks to a certain red hair demon and that damn grin of his that she found infectious. Isis still had no idea what she wanted to do with him...not that Isis had a choice now, but having to add weather to her problems was not fun. 'I'm going to have to go check all of it.' Sometimes she thought her father had trained her especially for this; he owned several places like these, and they were homes to reefs that he absolutely demanded be taken care off...that job had been handed down to Isis once he had gone home.

'Another day of work.' It was starting to make her miss school.

She stepped back in, grabbing everything she would need before stepping out of her room to encounter Botan.

"There you are, I was just going to ask if you'd like to join us for breakfast?"

Isis frowned. "Sounds nice, I'll take it to go."

"Go?" Botan asked, noticing the clothes, bag and sandals Isis wore. "Where are you going?"

"The beach." Isis answered.

"That does sound fun,' Botan thought aloud. "Especially with this weather, some of the others have been complaining about it, and going to the beach sounds like just the thing to do!"

Isis wondered if it was worth her energy trying to stop Botan's new idea, then decided against it when she turned, already calling out to the others.

She sighted. 'So much for peace and quiet.'

"I know everyone's been complaining about the heat,' Botan chirped as she entered the living room.

"You have no idea,' Shishi muttered. "I can barely stand my clothes." He hadn't known the human world got this hot.

"We'll, Isis just gave me a great idea, ' Botan continued. "We're going to the beach!"

"That's the first good idea you've had since we got here, Botan,' Yusuke said. He had almost worried that she'd make them play another boring game.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Botan demanded. "I have great ideas-"

"Isis!" A flash sped past a surprised Botan, and when she turned around, she was met with the strange sight of Jin clinging to a very annoyed Isis.

"When did this happen!?" Botan asked, and without her permission too! Couldn't they have waited until she could sneak a peek?!

"Nothing happened,' Isis hissed, though her words lacked any real threat to them. Botan knew, if the girl wanted Jin off, he'd already be on the other side of the room.

"Hold on, I thought Jin liked Fay,' Rinku commented. "When did he change his mind?"

"When you stuffed a cookie down your throat." Fay said.

"I didn't-" Before Rinku could continue, Fay reached over and did just that, silencing Rinku. This worked in her favor, now she wouldn't have to be on guard around Jin anymore. One down, one to go.

"Congratulations to the new couple, now can we get moving? I'm boiling in here." Yusuke said, caring very little about much but cooling down.

"We better get going then,' Botan said.

With a put upon sigh, Isis disentangled herself from Jin. "Come on, I'll show where you can find clothes to wear." Why they didn't just turn on the A.C, she didn't know, but whatever.

Isis showed the group the path to the beach, waiting until most of them had gone before she headed away.

"Where are you headed too?" Touya asked, catching the others attention. "Isn't this the way to the beach?"

"I need to check on a few things." Isis explained.

"Need any help?" Yusuke asked. It was a lot breezier out here so he wouldn't mind.

"Nope." Isis said, gesturing to the path even as she continued on her own. "Go ahead, I'd rather take care of this on my own."

"I see." Even before Touya had decided to follow her, Jin was already doing so.

Yusuke shrugged. 'She'll be fine,' especially since Jin and Touya we're going with her, even without them, this was Isis, if she could beat Jin and Touya together, she could take care of herself, so Yusuke headed after Keiko's group.

"Where are we going, now?" Jin asked her. Isis sighted, wondering if her days of alone time were numbered. "To check on coral reefs."

"What's that?" Touya asked. She explained it to them as she led the way to the other beach, setting her things down on the sand as they stepped onto it.

"Why would you need to check on them?" Touya asked. "It sounds like more work than someone like you is willing to do."

She laughed, the first time Touya had heard that sound from her. "It is, but my father would return and gut me if I don't, and these particular coral reefs also produce magic. The rest...' she smiled at him, another first. "I might as well show you."

"I be wanting to know too,' Jin said. "Sounds interesting." He also had to admit to being a wee bit jealous of the smiles she spared Touya.

"I know,' Isis said, heading for the water. Jin and Touya glanced at each other then followed after Isis, Touya stepped into the waves to her side, Jin lowering himself to them.

"Now what?" Touya asked.

Instead of answering, Isis called on Ceres's power, creating bubbles around Jin and Touya, Windros pulled them up into the sky, then to Touya and Jin's surprise, suddenly dropped them into the deep ocean. They expected to be drenched, but found the bubbles kept them from being so, as well as providing them air.

Jin glanced around for Isis, finally finding her swimming through the ocean a few feet in front of him. "Hold on, why the bubble when you don't have one?" he asked. He made to move forward and the bubble responded.

"Don't need it,' Isis motioned, swimming ahead. She was no mermaid, but her abilities worked in her favor in this.

'I'm starting to think we really don't know much about her.' Touya thought. He had thought of Isis as a powerful Magus who could teach him what his previous Master couldn't, it was only now that he realized she was more than that. The way she moved through the water made it obvious that Isis had done this countless times before, what's more, she didn't need a bubble to keep her safe.

The two followed her, and although the bubbles made it possible to move, it also required energy from both of them, although Touya thought it worth it once they arrived at their first destination. Touya and Jin couldn't help but stare in wonder at the bright colors of the coral reef, the creatures that called it home.

"It be beautiful, make no mistake bout that." Jin said in awe.

Touya nodded, it seemed like such a long time ago when he had faced off against Kurama, speaking of his group's plan to cover the world. Kurama had spoken of how the light changed him. More and more Touya understood what Kurama had meant; he also felt it, the need to protect what grew under the light, and he couldn't help but wonder if the factions thought the same...or would destroy it. 'Surely the Magus wouldn't.' Isis wouldn't be out here otherwise...right?

They watched curiously as creatures that were fish shifted slightly, turning into small beings of the same bright colors with fish tails, yet having upper bodies like them. They spoke to Isis who responded in a language neither Jin or Touya understood. Then they moved again to another reef.

By the time evening came, they had returned to the beach, Jin and Touya exhausted, but although Isis looked slightly tired, she definitely had more energy than the two of them.

"Ye're always talking bout being tired, but now ye don't look it." Jin said, sounding breathless. He sat on the sand, Touya did the same. "How'd ye do that?"

"Hmm?" Isis had been deep in thought, going over what the water Fae had told her.

"Oh..uh, I've done this since I was very small, my father was a selkie."

"A what?" Jin asked.

It was only then that Isis realized what she'd let slip. 'Damn, I wasn't supposed to say that.' This is why she'd rather do this alone and then go take a nap in warm, dry, fluffy blankets. Even if she had to put the A.C on max.

She sighted. "Don't mention it to the others,' Fay would never let her live it down, especially when Isis called her a fairy.

"So what is that?" Touya asked, curious despite seeing that Isis wasn't comfortable with what she'd told them.

"A selkie is a being who can turn into a seal,' she'd pointed out a few of the creatures they'd encountered, so at least that, they knew.

"They come from a world parallel to Midgard, called the Fae realm. They're supernatural beings that tend to go from this world to their own through the water."

"Those wee critters we saw,' Jin asked."They come from that other world, then?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, but they decided to stay to keep Midgard balanced,' she sighted, rubbing her neck. "It's getting harder for them to do that, more than fifty percent of them have returned home." It wasn't a good sign.

Touya frowned, thinking over what he knew and had observed. Mary Anne especially seemed very annoyed when a battle took place here. "Is it the war?" He asked.

"It's part of it." Isis said, looking out to the sunset.

"Then we better be quick about it and win this war, right?" Jin said with a grin.

Isis gave him a wan smile. "Yeah, that." What a pity they didn't stand on the same side...Isis almost felt as if, despite trying, she was part of the problem.

"You can't turn into a selkie?" Touya asked, curious.

Isis shook her head. "No, I wasn't born with a selkie skin, that honor goes to my younger brother."

They both turned to her in surprise. "You never be mentioning a brother." Jin said.

Isis shrugged. "No reason too. He left with my father to return to the Fae realm."

"And your mother didn't stop them?" Touya asked. From what he'd seen so far, it seemed as if 'family' was important to humans, especially Kurama and the Kuwabaras.

Isis shook her head. "According to my father, that had been the deal between my mother and him. My parents didn't love each other, it was a contract of necessity. The selkie needed more males, my mother needed a daughter. So they stayed together until both we're satisfied. Two weeks after my brother was born, my father and him disappeared."

She'd been ten when that had happened. Her father and mother had never hidden what their relationship was. Still, her father had taught Isis much of what she knew, including that power was a necessity...and that sometimes it was best to keep your distance from others, even if he had not meant to teach that one.

'Well, this sucks.' Isis thought. She hated getting all gloomy. She was suddenly glomped, startling her. "What are you doing, Jin! Let go."

"Nay, don't you be worrying, Isis,' Jin said with a grin. "I'll not be letting go of yah ever, so I say."

"Who asked you too!" Isis snapped.

Touya watched, sweat dropping. 'Looks like Jin really is over Fay.'

"Touya don't just stand there, help!" Isis shouted.

"Sorry,' the ice master said from where he sat. "I'd rather not get involved."

The two lost their footing, dropping to the sand.

* * *

The group of friends spent the day at the beach, learning to play volleyball and swimming, Keiko showing a curious Rinku and Yukina the shells she and Botan found. Hiei spent his time sitting on the sand, trying to figure out the crystal. Seeing this, Fay approached him. "Come on, Hiei, give it a rest."

"No." He responded. After a moment, she grinned, grabbing the crystal from him before he could react. He glared. "Fay..."

Laughing, Fay ran off with the crystal but Hiei was faster than her, appearing before her.

"Yusuke!" Fay shouted, throwing the crystal at him. Yusuke caught it and Hiei turned to him.

"I suggest you hand it over."

Yusuke grinned, twirling the crystal on his finger. "Come on, Hiei, have some fun. Who knows when we'll get another chance like this."

"Not interested."

"Okay, but you're gonna have to take this from me." Yusuke barely managed to pull it out of the way before Hiei was there, making a grab for it.

"Over here, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, Yusuke threw it to him, Kuwabara just barely managing to keep it from Hiei.

"If you don't think I'm not going to at least maim you-" Hiei began before Kuwabara was calling out another name, Chu catching it with a laugh. "Come on, Hiei. Sure you can take it from little ole me?"

Hiei glared at Chu. "Maybe I'll take a limb while I'm at it."

Before Hiei could reach him, Chu had already thrown it to Fay who had climbed a rock outcropping and waved her hands.

"I got it, I got it!" Fay made a grab for the crystal at the same time Hiei got there, they both reached for it, but Fay lost her footing, grabbing for Hiei instead, causing both to tumble into the water. They came up to laughter from the others, Fay joined them but Hiei glowered. "I do not like being made fun off!"

His expression just as quickly changed to surprise when Fay wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her cheek against his. "We're not laughing at you, we're laughing for you."

She pulled back, splashing him with water. He wiped the water from his face, glaring at Fay. "Is that all?" He splashed her with more force, leaving her drenched, pieces of seaweed on her hair. Laughter reached them and Hiei smirked. "That's a good look for you."

"Ha, ha, ha." Fay splashed Hiei again. It began a water war between the group that dragged even Koto, who had decided to sunbathe instead of going near the water, into it.

By the time sunset came, most of them we're resting; Hiei sat on the sand once more, his attention back on the crystal.

Fay had looked around for Kurama, but not seeing him figured he was still exploring the island, studying the plants. She had made to go in search of him when she caught sight of Hiei and changed directions.

"Back at it, huh." Fay said, sitting beside him. Hiei didn't respond, even when she set her head on his shoulder.

"Do it quickly,' Fay said. "Before the energy moves through all the symbols. It's easier than trying to memorize them all before you run out of time."

Hiei glanced at her. "I don't need your help."

"Hmhm." Fay said, eyes fluttering close despite trying not to let it happen.

Hiei narrowed his gaze on the crystal. It took him three times, but finally the crystal shattered, leaving behind symbols that seemed to sear themselves behind his eyelids for a few seconds.

"I spent hours on that?" He scowled. Those symbols better be of some use to him.

He glanced to his left where Fay's head rested on his shoulder. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Kurama showed up. "So, she fell asleep."

"As you can see." Hiei said.

"I apologize on her behalf. I'll take her now." Kurama said, reaching for Fay.

"She is yours." Hiei said, looking out at the sunset.

Kurama glanced at Hiei from the corner of his eye as he picked up Fay. "Yes, she is."

* * *

Night had the group on Isis's boat, heading for the location Orpheus had asked them to return too. Some distance away, they could see a large ship, Jury, now wearing a high neck halter dress of hunter green, waved at them, Orpheus on one side and Seline on the other.  
"Jury!" Koto called, waving at her friend.  
"Koto, everyone!" Jury shouted. "Just wait to see the surprise we have for you!"  
"It better be worth the wait,' Shishi muttered. Once they got closer, a latter was unfurled down to them, though those who could, flew or jumped onto the ship.  
"Welcome, all of you,' Seline said, bowing gracefully. "And thank you again for saving me, without all of you, I would never have been able to come out into the world."  
"I'm glad we could help,' Fay said. "So exactly why are we here?"  
"We would like to show our gratitude so,' Orpheus bowed to Fay. "We have prepared a small feast in your honor." He gestured at the tables of food and drink.

"We also happen to hear that you all missed new year's in your dimension," Zephyr said, tipping his hat at the group. "So we thought it only fair we make it up to y'all." He whistled and from higher up on the ship came a sound that made the group tense, until the fireworks exploded high in the night sky, lighting it up.  
"Wow,' Rinku said. "I've never seen that before."  
"It is beautiful,' Touya said, staring up at the colors. Fireworks weren't exactly common in demon world.  
"Big deal," Isis said yawning. "I've seen it before." She came out for this?  
"We'll, then,' Zephyr winked at her. "You might like this here next part."  
Isis crossed her arms. "Try me."  
She didn't see what the 'next part' was, at least not at first, but then Koto pointed. "What's that?" Curious despite herself, Isis glanced over the ship's railing, her eye widening when she saw it. "Dolphins!"  
Then from farther away came a sound she knew well, then they splashed out of the water, their large bodies seeming to float on air before they splashed back into the water.  
Isis watched with wide eyes before she gave a high squeal of delight, a sound none of them had heard before coming from her, and she jumped off the ship, calling on Windros as she flew off, leaving a trail of displaced air behind her.

"Hold on, I'm a coming too!" Jin called.

"No!" Isis shouted, but Jin ignored it, racing after her as she headed for the large creatures, circling one as it jumped out into the sky, moving to the next one as if dancing with them, even Jin couldn't catch up to her, so he waited higher above, watching Isis play with the water creatures. 'Never seen her that happy,' Jin thought, watching her dance with the creatures. 'Or so pretty.'

"What are those?" Kuronue asked, watching the large creatures splash back into the water. He'd never seen the like before.

"Whales,' Kurama explained to everyone. "They're marine mammals of this world."

Even Hiei watched in awe at the spectacle before them, the fireworks alone were impressive, but added to it the water creatures; it was an amazing sight.

Seline smiled at their expressions. It was worth the work they did coordinating it. Of course, not just anyone had the ability to do what they were doing, but they could use their 'ambiance' to create this. It was a small favor in comparison to what the little lady and her friends had done for them, not to mention...Seline had gained another female friend from this. If Orpheus did not try his best to make it work...Seline would skin him alive. She glanced at Jury and Orpheus, smiling to see that they held hands. For the first time in a very long time, Seline felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The temple was quiet, unusually so after the group had made this their home. Snow fell outside, quieting even the loudest bird. Quiet. It was a sound Genkai was more used too than the incessant noise of children. She had returned earlier than the group to meditate. She had tried to return to her older form as well, but unfortunately that hadn't been possible. 'It looks like I'll have to wait for this power to fade.' Considering how rejuvenated Genkai felt, she wouldn't be holding her breath.

Genkai let out a long, peaceful sigh, took another-

The loud sound of arguing, mixed with laughter ended her peace. Genkai opened her eyes after a few seconds and stood, resigned to the sound.

"Enough noise, children!"

The words oddly enough, didn't come from Genkai who stepped into the hall, looking in the direction of the speaker.

"Finally,' Isis muttered.

"What's up with you?" Yusuke asked. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"You have no idea,' Isis said, looking narrowed eyed at him. In fact, she hadn't. But that wasn't why she was feeling irate.

"I have information you might want to know, now that your little vacation is over."

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with the faction's new alliance?" Kurama asked. He had noticed the odd way Isis had been acting that morning, what's more, she now stood separated from the group. He had a hunch that what was coming was something none of them would like.

Isis looked a little surprised that they already knew, but then her lips curled into a half smile with no mirth. "I should have known you'd already know about it." How, she had no idea, but it looked like this group had more sources than what she gave them credit for.

"Unless you're going to add anything new to it, save your breath." Hiei said.

She glanced at him, but shrugged. "Well, here's something you might not know. Each faction, minus The Fears, will lend three fighters to the alliance. I don't know who those will be from the Werewolves and Dragons, but from my own, two of them are my aunt Saule and Nevena. I hope you remember what I said about them because I won't repeat myself."

"And the third?" Touya asked, already having a bad feeling about it.

Isis tapped herself on the chest. "You're looking at her."

There was a silence filled with surprise before Yusuke laughed. "So what did they say when you refused?"

Isis gaze flickered from him then away.

"You cannot be telling me you agreed to it!?" Jin demanded, stepping closer to her. "Isis ye're-"

"I'm a Magus,' she said, stepping away from him, her green eyes hard. "Didn't I explain this before? A Magus's loyalty is-"

"The hell it is!" Yusuke snapped. "You're our friend, you can't expect us to-"

"I never said I was your friend!" Isis snapped back.

"It goes without saying!" Fay jumped in, glaring at Isis along with Yusuke. "You've helped us, you're even teaching Jin and Touya how to get stronger, you can't expect us to believe you've been...been..." She couldn't even think of a word.

"Spying on us." Kuronue quietly provided the word.

Hiei's gaze narrowed as he reached for the hilt of his sword, but the others continued to look on in different stages of disbelief.

"Isis is no spy!" Jin exclaimed, setting himself between her and the others.

"None of us believe she is,' Shishi said. "But we do have to take that into consideration. Especially if she's going to betray us and-"

"She won't!" Jin interrupted him.

"Why don't you ask her instead." Suzuka said, noticing Isis had begun to take more steps back.

"Come on now, Isis,' Botan said. "Your joke has gone far enough, it's time you drop it."

Yea, it's not funny at all." Kuwabara said.

"Please." Yukina added.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "On contraire." Isis reprised. "My family's all about loyalty to our faction and raising its status and blah, blah. And hey, if someone has to betray another for the good of the faction, then by all means they'll go right ahead and do it. Everyone else will probably give them a pat on the head and a golden star."

"Screw that! You're not like them!" Yusuke shouted.

She focused on him. "I am! That's what I have to live with, whether I like it or not. I am a Magus and always will be. I am the Magus's future leader. That is my burden to carry!" As much as she disliked it.

"But you don't like it." Touya said, trying to make her see reason. "So why keep it?" It just as suddenly dawned on him; their conversation at the beach came back to him and he realized...Isis had been abandoned by her father; the only family she belonged too were the Magus...they couldn't possibly expect her to betray her family for...them.

Unhappy with the realization but understanding, Touya nodded. "Alright, do what you have to do."

"What?" Jin wasn't the only one who shouted this, turning to look at Touya as if he'd grown a second head.

"What has gotten into yeh, Touya!?" Jin demanded. "We cannot just let her go that way."

"I am sorry." Before any could stop her, Isis stepped back, a portal appearing behind her.

"Hold on, Isis!" Jin reacted first, trying to grab a hold of her hand, but he missed as she disappeared into the portal that quickly closed.

"She...she left." Kuwabara said into the silence. 'And here I thought she was starting to like us.' Despite her whining every couple minutes.

"Jin,' Fay said, stepping closer to the red head who stared at the spot Isis had last been in. She set her hand on his arm. She wasn't sure what to say and 'it's going to be ok' just didn't sound right. Jin had stood stock still after Isis had left, trying to cope with the conflicting emotions in him as his gaze flickered to Fay, then turned and raced away.

"Jin, wait!" Fay started after him but Touya stopped her. "Let him be,' he gave her a small smile. "This is Jin, he'll be fine."

Fay pursed her lips. "I wouldn't. "

Touya paused, unsure of what to say. Kurama stepped in, taking a hold of her hand. "It's not the same." He said gently.

Fay wasn't sure but she nodded once.

"This is wrong,' Yusuke said. "How can they make her fight against her friends."

"Like Isis said, she doesn't have a choice,' Kurama said. "It's not our place to change her mind, it's up to her to see that there is more than one road open to her."

"Well there has to be something we can do." Botan said. "It's not like we can just see her as an enemy now."

"I'm not fighting her!" Kuwabara said. "Or her elementals!" Not when he wasn't even sure if they were guys or girls. Plus Isis was still their friend.

"Set that aside for now,' Genkai said, deciding it was time to focus on the facts. "We now know that the alliance will have nine fighters, unless they decide to add more or even take away, we'll just barely have enough to take them on; we can't afford to lose a fight."

"And while we're at it we'll get Isis back, right?' Rinku asked.

"I think that's best left to Jin and Touya,' Chu said. "Sheila's their teacher after all." He glanced to Touya who after a moment, spoke. "Chu's right, leave her to us. We'll leave the others to you guys."

"You sure?" Yusuke asked, to which Touya nodded.

"Alright then, if you need help, just let us know." Yusuke said. Those two did seem to know her better, if anyone could bring her around, Yusuke was sure it was them. "Don't hold back, if you have to beat some sense into her, do it."

"Knock her out if you have too!" Fay added. "If you need to tie her up, I'll help." She had to admit that sometimes, you did have to get a little tough with her friends, especially Isis. That girl was so stubborn, and here Fay thought Isis was finally coming around, only to pull this sort of crap on them.

Touya chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to it." He headed away. "I'll go check on Jin."

"I'll come,' Fay said, heading after him.

"No." Kurama tugged her back to his side. "Let Touya handle this one, Fay. I'm sure he can manage." While he knew that Jin seemed to be moving on...Kurama's instincts told him Jin wasn't quite there yet.

"Um...' she glanced at Touya then Kurama and finally caved. "Alright."

Genkai inwardly sighted. 'I can't say I'm as optimistic, but I guess if anyone can manage it, it's them.'

"In that case, I'll be heading home,' Koenma said, finally speaking. "I do have paperwork to catch up on. Fay,' he turned to her. "Don't lose that egg."

"Oh, right,' Fay searched her pockets, sweat dropping. "Uh...' she laughed nervously. "What happens if I do loose it?"

The group sweat dropped.

"How can you have lost it in the last three days!" Genkai demanded. "Didn't we tell you how important it is?"

"Oh, I know how important it is,' she said, scratching her head. "But I was busy umm..." What had she been doing?

"You we're busy running after Yusuke when he took your cinnamon bun,' Suzuka finally said, pulling out the egg from his pocket and throwing it at her. "It fell out of your pocket."

Fay caught it. "You could have given it to me sooner."

Suzuka smirked. "I was looking forward to you being chewed out, and a thanks is the appropriate response."

'Why you little,' Fay thought, glaring at Suzuka. "Thanks." She muttered reluctantly.

"Don't lose it again." Koenma said, to which Fay nodded.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I have work to get too." Koenma headed away, George behind him.

The group slowly dispersed, most to get into warmer clothes since they had forgotten winter was still in full swing here.

Fay took the bags she'd gained with gathered items from the island and left one in her room before taking the second with her to the kitchen. She had some baking to do.

The baking attracted curious noses, but she shooed them away, especially Yusuke who kept popping up with Kuwabara following.

"What are you making?" Shizuru asked, curious herself. "Do you need help?"

"I'd be happy to help too,' Yukina added, coming into the kitchen. She didn't know much about baking and this might help her learn.

"I could use some help,' Fay said. She gave them instructions, and they were soon joined by Keiko and Botan, helping in cutting down on the time it took to make the desserts.

"Now we wait,' Fay said. She might not be able to drag Isis back here, and she knew her friends would soon be in more danger because of her, and while it was frustrating that she could do very little to help them...sweets always made her feel better, Fay figured that's the least she could do.

"Do you really think Touya and Jin will be able to bring Isis back?" Botan asked as the girls sat around a table with warm drinks, Koto having reappeared when the work was done.

"Maybe,' Fay said. "Isis may not like to say we're friends, and we may have drifted somewhat apart, but she used to spend a lot of time at my place, especially after her Dad disappeared. Looking back at it now, I think she was just trying to feel as if she were part of a family...like mine. She always looked so...tired when it was time to go back to her place." Her and Madeline had been the two that spent a lot of time at Fay's place, Isis wasn't there as often as Madeline...but it was a close call.

"Even so, if that is her only family...it's easy to understand why she would return,' Shizuru said. "I guess she wouldn't be too keen on loosing that for...us."

"Do you think she could make her family understand?" Keiko asked. "Her mom must understand Isis's point of view, right?"

"I don't have any experience with family,' Yukina said quietly. "But I always thought of a mother as someone warm and understanding...so I'd like to think that Isis's mother wouldn't force her to choose between her friends and family." Yukina gave them a small smile. "Maybe she'll be back tomorrow."

"Sorry to burst your bubble,' Koto said. "But I don't think it's going to work out that way." Not from the way Isis had spoken of her family. "Sounds like her mom's a real-"

"Koto!" Botan snapped. "That's not nice to say."

"I'm just saying the way I saw it." Koto said, ignoring Botan's glare.

"I see." Yukina said, sounding disappointed. "How sad."

The girls lapsed into silence.

* * *

Touya found Jin sitting atop the temple, unaware of the thick snow around him. The ice master sat next to him, keeping silent for sometime before he spoke. "I don't think she felt she had a choice."

"Aye, I be knowing that." Jin answered. "Now I'm tryin to figure out how to get her back."

"I don't think you should,' Touya said, surprising Jin. "Not if you plan to return to demon world after this and forget about her."

"I'm planning no such thing!" Jin exclaimed.

"She won't follow you to demon world either." Touya said.

Jin nodded. "Aye, I know she won't."

Touya looked out at the distance. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I'd like to help Isis protect her world, and this one while we're at it."

"What?" Jin said, looking at his friend in surprise. "How are you after figuring that out?"

"The corals were beautiful, the creatures in it amazing, and I know if I help her, I'll be able to see so much more of her world, and this one,' Touya closed his eyes, remembering the many creatures they'd seen on the dive, the beautiful colors they sported. "I also know there's so much more she can teach me, not only to become stronger, but to protect both worlds." He opened his eyes, looking at Jin. "If we let this be, I have a feeling that the Magus faction will swallow her and she'll never figure out that this is what she wants to do. Maybe if we help her figure it out, she'll finally start putting her all into our training and helping end this war."

Jin crossed his arms as he thought. Truth be told, he had no thought of not returning to demon world, not until now. Demon world was all he knew, but now Jin thought it'd be a bit bland, not having Isis there as well. He'd had lots more fun in the last three days being with her than he'd ever had with anyone else. His lass was soft and her kisses were sweet. Jin loved the way she pouted, her denials of their relationship were cute since she be pouting and her cheeks red while at it. It certainly had helped ease some of the odd feelings Jin had been struggling with.

Jin was not after accepting that she was stuck with the Magus or that she ended them and was an enemy now.

"We could be her family." Touya spoke into the silence that had fallen between them.

The words caught Jin by surprise, but after a moment he grinned."Aye!" He said, floating off the snow he had sat on, his ears moving back and forth. "Let's be doing that! We'll be changing her mind and getting my Isis back, so we will!"

Touya returned Jin's smile. "Then it's settled." Now they just had to wait for this alliance to make its move. It also helped Jin make up his mind; he had one last thing to do.

* * *

She found him sitting in a corner of the temple, near one of the sliding doors, looking out at the snow. "There you are,' Fay joined her friend in his corner, setting her basket down.

Dark hair slid to his back as he turned, looking at her. "I thought you'd forgotten about me." Kuronue said. He had to admit, he'd been feeling overlooked since the two had been in the Vampires' lair together.

"That's silly,' Fay said, pulling the snack out of the basket and handing it to him with a spoon. "Mango brulee. I noticed you liked the fruits at Isis's place."

He looked a little surprised that she noticed, but he smiled down at her and took both from her. "Thanks." Kuronue tasted the snack, surprised at the softness of it and the sweetness that spread on his tongue.

He gave her a pleased smiled. "It's good." Almost as soft as she tasted.

Unaware of his thoughts, Fay smiled back, relieved. She wasn't exactly sure of Kuronue's tastes so she'd been aiming in the dark. "I'm glad you liked it. Also, I want to thank you for being there at Orpheus's place. I needed someone to help me stay me and you did."

Kuronue gave a nod, enjoying the snack. "You must know that I would go to you anywhere you were." Before Fay could answer, Kuronue had wrapped an arm around her waist, depositing her on his lap. "When I was lost and at the end of my sanity, you found me. I really had thought I had gone crazy, but the thought that it was possible, that I reached someone, kept making me reach out, even when I knew I shouldn't have." He set his forehead against hers. "Fay, by then, you were my sanity."

Her aquamarine eyes widened. Fay wasn't sure what to say at all, she opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say. "I...I just wanted to help once I realized what was going one."

Kuronue chuckled. "Without suspecting it might be a trap."

Fay shrugged. "Maybe I should have, didn't enter my mind then though; Kuronue I could hear the pain in your voice and I knew I had to help."

"I know." Kuronue set the cup down, the spoon clattering inside it. He took a hold of her hand, entangling his long fingers in her small ones. "It's been so long since I was free, now that I am...I'm not exactly sure what I can do with myself after you are free of this war. I thought I would have you. Now I know I won't."

Fay stayed silent, trying to make some orders of her thoughts. "You...you can't just attach yourself to me, Kuronue. You're free now, don't waste that. There's so much you can do now, you have the freedom to go make a new life wherever you want."

"What if I want to stay by your side?" Kuronue asked.

"Then you can stay,' Fay said. "As a-"

"Friend." Kuronue finished for her with a sigh. "Have you ever been in love before, Fay?"

He asked her, already knowing that she would shake her head no. "I've always been so focused on my skating and keeping up with my brothers that it,' she shrugged. "Just didn't happen."

"So...I suppose you can't help me get over you." Kuronue had thought he had some sort of closure before, he knew they had spoken of this, but it seemed he still couldn't let go despite knowing she belonged to his best friend.

"I'm sorry,' Fay said, not really knowing what to do. "I'll always be your friend,' she said, squeezing his hands. "And if you need me, I'll be here."

"I know." Kuronue said. Before he could help himself, he was leaning in to kiss her. Fay leaned slightly back, then someone jerked her further away. Kuronue tightened his hold around her waist, looking over her head at the one responsible. He met angry red eyes. "I thought we went over this before." Hiei snapped.

"Did we?" Kuronue inquired mildly.

"Hiei! There you are!" Fay smiled at him. "I was going to look for you next,' she reached into the basket with her free hand and brought out a small clear bag which held cookies. "These are for you."

"Are you that blind?" Hiei demanded, ignoring the bag. "You keep leaving yourself open like a fool."

"I what?" She asked, blinking at him.

His eye twitched. If he hadn't been able to read her thoughts, he would have thought she might have been doing it on purpose...she was not.

Kuronue chuckled, shifting the glare from Fay to him.

"I would have thought, as his friend, you would show some restraint,' Hiei glowered, tugging at Fay's arm. "Let her go."

Kuronue didn't budge, defying Hiei silently. "Why would you care what I do?"

The question only seemed to anger Hiei more. "That's none of your business!"

While Fay had no idea what they were fighting about, she decided to intervene. "That's enough, you too." She said, tugging her hand free of Hiei's grasp and pushing away Kuronue's. "Here, have another one." She handed Kuronue another brulee and picked out a cookie, holding it out to Hiei. "Eat it."

"I'm not,' as his mouth opened, Fay inserted the cookie into his mouth, effectively silencing Hiei while he chewed.

"There, let's all be friends now." She took another brulee from the basket and started eating it herself while Hiei, apparently satisfied with the taste, took the offered bag, sitting himself facing Kuronue, a glare in his gaze.

"I figured we all needed sweets,' Fay said before turning back to Kuronue. "What if I died?"

The question had Hiei coughing and Kuronue nearly chocking on the treat.

"What?" They both asked.

"Hypothetically,' she cleared up. "What if I died of natural causes? Then you wouldn't have me to cling to, Kuronue, and knowing what you are, you'll be around a long time. What then?"

Kuronue was about to say he would follow her, but he knew what she would say to that, so he gave it some thought, his gaze on the snow outside. What would he do? Minutes passed by as he thought. "I'm not a thief anymore...Kurama has his own life..." He closed his eyes, thinking as time slowly passed. "I suppose...I'll help protect this world." If necessary, he could give working with Mary Anne a chance. Perhaps from there he would gain a more whole perspective of where his future might lead.

Fay smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "There you go. Now you're thinking."

"I would still prefer to follow you." Kuronue added to which she glared. "Don't start."

"With that power inside you, it's doubtful you'll be dying any time soon." Hiei said. "You tried that before, remember?"

Fay winced. "Don't remind me."

Footsteps alerted them to others approaching; Suzuka and Shishi soon appeared. "There you are, I've been looking for you." Shishi said, approaching Fay.

"What's up?" She asked.

Shishi slid his sword free and showed her the hilt. The ghoulish face was still there, but now on what would be its forehead was the bead Shishi had made it swallow before, and around it symbols.

"Can I hold it?" she asked. Shishi handed it over, sitting down, and after a moment Suzuka followed suit.

"I know those symbols." Fay said quietly, her aquamarine gaze flashing.

"Well, what are they?" Suzuka asked after Fay didn't offer any more information.

Fay pointed at one directly above the bead then the others. "Punishment, Release, Destruction, Binding."

"What exactly does that mean?" Shishi asked.

Fay frowned, shrugging. "It means your sword might have more abilities than it did before, but I'm not sure, you'll have to figure it out as you go."

Shishi scoffed. "Great." Why did it seem as if any time his sword came in contact with Fay, it changed?

"Here, eat this and feel better." She offered the two sweets which they took.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Suzuka asked. It was freezing with the open door, not that he was so weak the cold bothered him.

"I found Kuronue here." Fay said. She had a jacket so it wasn't too much of a problem.

"I can always warm you up." Kuronue offered.

"No thanks." Fay answered.

"What are you guys up too?" Rinku peeked in, starring at the group.

"Looks like a right little party you bludgers have here,' Chu said, joining them. He didn't have a bottle of liquor on him, but Fay knew why.

"Chu, some of those are supposed to be for Shizuru and Botan." She said. He seemed to have found all the desserts Fay had put liquor into and piled them high on the plate.

"I tried to tell him,' Rinku said sitting beside him. "But you know him, when it comes to drink he won't let go." Chu laughed loudly, his cheeks slightly red. "Can't help it, first time I tried anything like this, right good." He bit into it.

Fay sweat dropped. 'Guess I'll have to make it up to them.'

"You're used to being around males, aren't you?" Kuronue asked Fay. The thought did cause some jealousy in him.

"I guess,' Fay said with an indifferent shrug. "I have more brothers than I know what to do with and I had to keep up with them, plus not a lot of girls are into skating...not on ice, so I hung out with a bunch of guy friends most days while we went skating."

"I think I heard you mention that before," Rinku said, grabbing himself some snacks. "What exactly is it?" He had some idea, but he just couldn't see Fay trying it, especially with the clothes she wore.

"It's awesome,' Fay said, her eyes bright with excitement. "It gives you so much more freedom just to fly past everything, and all the work you put into getting a trick just right, like sliding down rails, jumping over obstacles, flying through the air,' she sighted dreamily, a first for her. "There's no feeling like it."

Some in the group glanced at each other before Suzuka spoke up. "With your level of clumsiness?"

"That doesn't happen while I'm on skates!" Fay shouted, bristling.

"Excuse me if I finds that hard to believe." Suzuka retorted. He'd seen her clumsiness, and skates sounded like they would put her in a coma...again.

"There you guys are,' Yusuke came in followed by a slightly beat up Kuwabara.

"And there these are!" Yusuke grabbed the basket. "The only one I saw, Keiko had and she wouldn't share. How come I got stuck with a bunch of pink cookies?"

"They have glazing." Fay explained.

"I'm not eating pink cookies!" Kuwabara said, grabbing another one out of the basket.

"Don't act innocent,' Yusuke said, glaring at Kuwabara. "I saw you stuff your face with that last purple dessert."

"That's blueberry-"

"Not my fault that you weren't fast enough, Urameshi." Kuwabara gloated.

Fays sweat dropped. She didn't think there would be any desserts left after this.

"You realize if Kurama sees you seated there, there will be blood." Hiei pointed out. It seemed to make Fay realize where she was and tried to slide down only for Kuronue to tighten his hold. "I like you here."

"I don't." Fay said, tugging at his arm until Kuronue reluctantly let her go.

Chu laughed. "Think's about time you move on along, the sheila's taken."

"Chu, we had this discussion!" Fay said loudly.

"Maybe you should have a discussion with Kuronue first,' Rinku said. "Before Kurama gets into it."

"Shush, you!" Fay grabbed Rinku's hat and pulled it down over his eyes. "Hey!" He complained.

* * *

Kurama had passed by Fay's room, but while Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko and Koto had been there, Fay had not. He had asked where she had gone and Botan had responded. "She took a lot of the snacks and went to look for Kuronue, but she did say she'd be right back."

"Yeah, an hour ago." Koto pointed out.

Botan sweat dropped. "That girl!' She glanced at Kurama and laughed nervously. "She's probably gotten lost, you know Fay."

"I see." Kurama had excused himself and continued his search, following the sound of raucous laughter. He finally found her...surrounded by most of the guys...and leaning against Kuronue's legs, though it seemed she was unaware of their close quarters.

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke said, noticing him first. "Only thing's left are those pink cookies if you want some."

Kurama smiled as he walked past "That's quite alright, I can do without."

He took a hold of Fay's arm. "I was merely looking for Fay,' Kurama looked at Kuronue. "You don't mind if I take her, do you?" The tone in his voice was warning enough.

Kuronue chuckled dryly. "By all means."

Kurama turned to Fay, his gaze softening. "Come on, Fay."

"Okay,' she followed, waving at her friends. "See you guys later, if you get stomachaches, it's not my fault. I warned you."

They called out something she couldn't make out, though she noticed Hiei had already disappeared.

She followed Kurama to his room where he slid the door closed behind him, before turning to her. "You realize Kuronue is still in love with you."

Fay blinked. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would." He stated.

"I talked to him already, Kurama,' Fay said earnestly. "I think he understands now, you don't have to worry. He's just a friend."

"I see,' Kurama stepped closer, hugging her to him, his face hidden. "Often, it seems you are unaware of your actions, leaving yourself open to circumstances that cause jealousy in me." He had deciphered by now that Fay had spent much of her time with male friends, which explained her oblivion to...fairly many things that other females would be conscious too. It did not make his jealousy fade any less.

"What?" Fay asked, startled. "I don't...don't really understand,' she curled her arms around his waist. "You know you're the only one I love, why would you be jealous off-"

He leaned back, his arms still around her.

"How would you feel if you were to find me surrounded by females?" He asked.

Fay looked up at him, trying to picture it...then the image of those other girls she'd had a run in with at the mall flashed in her mind, only around Kurama. She felt a surge of jealousy. "I'd beat them up!" She said, showing teeth. Actually she kind of had...but Kurama didn't need to know that.

Kurama blinked down at her, then chuckled."Then imagine how I felt when I saw you so near Kuronue." He knew the rest of his friends were of no danger to her, however Kuronue...he was still uncertain off.

"Oh..." Fay said, picturing it. "I see what you mean."

"So,' Kurama set his hand on her chin, tilting her face up. "Promise me to be more careful, especially around Kuronue."

"I promise." Fay whispered.

"I will hold you to that." Kurama whispered before settling his lips on her. She was his, the ring she always wore, the rose still in her room; they were steps Kurama had taken to warn others away from her...but perhaps he would need to take more steps to assure himself of this fact.

* * *

AN: R&R, and thanks to those still following along despite my slow progress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was him who found her, crouching on the snow, as if searching for something. "Fay?" Jin asked, leaning forward to watch her. She looked up, aquamarine eyes lighting up at the sight of him. He couldn't help the surge of joy at that, the grin that spread on his lips, but he stopped himself from hugging her.

"Hey, Jin. How're you doing?"

"Doing ok, so I am." He said, his ears moving. He couldn't help it. Jin did very much like Isis, and he had decided to give up on Fay, but...his feelings seemed at odds with each other. Which was why he found himself here.

"So what's up?" Fay straightened from her crouch, a few shoots of green, small white flowers attached to it in her hand.

"I...what's that?" Jin said instead. Fay looked down, then raised the flowers. "I spotted them. They're pretty but I don't know their name, so I thought I'd ask Kurama."

There it was. It was always clear that Fay loved Kurama, almost from the start Jin knew that, but he'd still liked Fay, very much so; until he began to notice Isis, though he hadn't realized it himself for awhile. Still, Jin couldn't help feel the emotions that Fay brought up in him. Which is one of the reasons he was here. "Could I be having some of your time?"

"Sure." Fay answered.

The two walked in silence through the falling snow for a few minutes before Jin spoke. "Yeh must know I liked yah from the beginning, right?"

"Uh..." Fay glanced away, wondering if she could make a run for it... then decided against it, feeling that she probably owed Jin this talk. She turned back to him. "Honestly, no. Not until you...uh... kissed me."

Jin sweat dropped. "Well, I like yah, I really do." Jin said, stepping closer to her.

"Hold it, I thought you like Isis now." Fay said, sounding a little affronted.

"I do!" Jin said.

Fay gave him a bewildered look. "So...you like Isis...but you like me too?"

Jin seemed to struggle with an answer and only nodded.

Fay's eye twitched, and Jin watched as she brought her fist up as if to him. "Hold on,' Jin shouted, sounding almost panicked. "I was not done talkin!"

"Then talk!" Fay hissed.

"Well, I..." Jin paused, his wavering expression evidence of his lack of knowledge on how to proceed.

"Not your usual area of expertise, is it?" Fay said with a sigh, dropping her hand. She could understand that.

"Can't say it is,' Jin said reluctantly. "Never been down this road; always busy training, so I have. Just finding new stronger opponents to beat." He supposed it was Isis's strength that had began attracting Jin, but Fay also had strength, different type but so darn strong that he- Jin's eyes widened when the hazel hair girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just letting ye know, this isn't helping your case, Fay." Jin said, especially when this was something he'd hoped one day she would do on her own. His arms wrapped around her even as she patted him on the back. "Jin, I like you and always will, you're one of my dearest friends, but my feelings for Kurama will never change, so I can't return your feelings. Understand?"

She felt Jin nodding. "Aye, Fay. I be knowing that already."

Fay expected him to let her go, but to her surprise he tightened his grip on her, and they stayed that way for several long moments before Jin finally let go and stepped back, a wide grin on his face. "Sorry bout that,' he said. "Thanks for the talk, Fay. Sorry I be acting kind of strange." It finally felt to Jin as if he wasn't stuck in a quicksand of his own making. Finally, he could be moving on.

"Oh, uh no problem." Fay said, not really sure what had happened, but Jin looked okay, so she supposed it was alright.

"So, when do yah think that alliance be making its move?" Jin asked. "I want to show them all how much stronger I'm getting, I also need to get Isis back, make her see reason so I will."

Fay smiled, looking up at Jin. "Great, then I'll count on you for that."

The two stayed side by side in silence finally broken when snowflakes falling. "What's this?" Jin asked, reaching out only for the white stuff to melt. "Snowflakes." Fay answered, reaching out to catch them.

"There you are." The two looked over their shoulder to see Touya walking through the falling snow. "I was wondering where you disappeared to Jin."

"Just watching the snow fall." Jin said with a smile. Touya paused, looking from Jin to Fay, as if sensing something. He let a small smile slip and joined them, reaching out and capturing several of the snowflakes. Unlike the other two, the ones he caught didn't melt.

Fay gave an intake of breath and zoomed closer to Touya, her gaze on his hand. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

"I can't create large ones like Isis does,' Touya said. "But I am still called an Ice Master, this isn't all that difficult for me. Watch." Touya caught more, slowly encasing them in a bubble of clear ice that magnified the different patterns to their eyes. "Here,' he said, holding it out to a wide eyed Fay. "It should last you a couple of days, more if you place it in a freezer. Sorry I can't make it last longer."

Bright aquamarine eyes gazed up at him in wonder. "That's way more than enough, thanks Touya." She gave him a one handed hug to his surprise, his gaze quickly flitting to Jin, but where before the red head would have glared, he only gave his typical smile.

"I'm going to show this to the others." Fay said, tucking the green shoots in her pocket, taking the sphere and racing past them. Once she was far enough away, Touya spoke to his friend. "I take it you're feeling better now."

"Aye,' Jin said. "Did just what I needed."

"Good to know." Touya said. "Now we can concentrate on what we really need to do."

The hidden figures had been studying the two since Jin had approached Fay. The silver hair demon well hidden by the thick snow. He highly disliked when Fay hugged other males, though he knew there was nothing behind her gesture but friendship and kindness. Still, the hug Jin gave her had lasted far longer than he liked, Youko had felt as if he'd have to step in, when it finally ended, calming him. "Are you as jealous as I am over that hug?" The other figure, dark yet just as well hidden, asked. Youko's lips curled lightly in a confident smile. "Not as much, after all I know she will always return to me."

Kuronue turned away without a word even as Youko disappeared, and as Fay approached the open sliding door, Kurama stepped out. "Kurama!" Fay called, raising her prize. "Look what Touya can do."

Kurama studied the magnified snowflakes. "Yes, they are quite unique,' he said, reaching out. Fay held out her new price, but Kurama's hand moved past it, caressing Fay's cheek. "I find you far lovelier, Fay." Despite the cold, Fay found herself heating up as Kurama came closer, lifting the ice sphere in one hand while he wrapped the other around Fay's waist, pulling her close for a kiss. Perhaps he should have added Jin to his list of males Fay should be careful around, but from the way their conversation went...Kurama doubted he need bring it up...even if he was slightly more jealous than he led on. "Your flowers,' he said, pulling back and taking them from the pocket she had placed them in. "They are known as snowdrops, as the name suggests, they are winter flowers and can bloom even under these conditions." Kurama gave them back to Fay along with the sphere. "Their meaning is hope."

"O-oh." Fay said, still a little dazed. "That's pretty."

"Yes,' Kurama said, smiling warmly down at her. "Befitting of the one who found them. Now, shall we place Touya's gift in a place where it will last?"

Fay gave an absentminded nod, then a more firm one. "Yeah, but first I want to show it to the girls, I think they'd really like it."

"Then by all means, let's go." Kurama curled his hand around hers firmly and led her in.

Kuronue watched from a distance, almost tasting the bitterness that came every time he saw those two together. Unlike Jin, Kuronue had been unable to let go of Fay; it mattered little what she said.

* * *

She stalked through city hall, reluctantly opening room five and going in, slamming the door closed behind her. "I'm here." She ignored the wave from one of the dragons, focusing on the others there.

"Clearly,' one of the werewolves said with a smirk. "We could hear the moment you stepped into city hall, little magus,' he said.

Isis glared at the grey-blue hair werewolf. "My name is Isis, call me that again and I'll make you regret it."

"Clearly she doesn't want to be here,' a blonde dragon said. "Don't worry, neither do the rest of us." He'd had to cancel a photo shoot because of this damn meeting.

"It is a necessity,' The blonde magus spoke, hunter green eyes looking around at the group. "We may not like this Alliance, but if it affords us a chance to beat those that protect The Right, then we have no choice. Our leaders have spoken."

"Stupidly if you ask me,' the werewolf sneered, red eyes looked out at those gathered with intense displeasure. "I don't plan to work with any of you, I'll take on whoever I end up facing and if I have a chance, I'm taking The Right."

"Woopdie doo,' Isis said with a roll of her eyes, ignoring the growl from the angry werewolf. "Aren't you just a pile of sunshine,' she defied that glare with one of her own. "Her name is Fay, and whether you like it or not, you have as much chance of defeating one of them,' unless it was Kuwabara. "As a skunk has of smelling like lavender."

"Why you,' the werewolf took a threatening step towards her only to be grabbed by the third werewolf, taller than the other, but with the same dark hair and slightly lighter red eyes. "Enough Lycaon,' Lyall said, trying to appease his younger brother. "Fight, but remember, it will be our leaders who will decide who takes the...Ms. Fay."

"Then we are in agreement,' the blonde magus said. "We have our orders,' she looked around, focusing on Lycaon and Isis. "All of us."

Isis pursed her lips but finally nodded. "Yes, aunt Nevena." But whatever happened, after this, she was done with this stupid war.

"I do have a request from our leader,' Lyall said. "One of ours wishes to speak to Ms. Fay on her own first, if successful, our fighting may no longer be necessary."

Isis chuckled without mirth. "Really,' she drawled, crossing her arms. Lyall nodded. "Sure, go ahead, but I doubt whatever you werewolves have up your sleeves will work." she said.

"Just so,' Lyall continued. "It's a chance we have to take."

Orion shrugged. "By all means, try it." Less clothes he'd be dirtying over this problem.

"So what do we do until then?" the grey- blue hair werewolf asked.

Lyall turned to him. "We wait to be summoned, Marrok."

* * *

Genkai received an unanticipated letter that morning, she read it, feeling surprise. 'I haven't seen her in years.' Strange that she would show up now. Genkai sent back an answer with the messenger and followed the noise to its source.

"I'm just saying there's no way you could have beaten me!" Yusuke yelled down at the hazel hair girl who gloated with the game control in her hand. "Do you have any idea how much time I've spend on this game?"

"When you were supposed to be in school?" Fay said. "Shame, Yusuke, shame."

His eye twitched. "Don't give me that when we both know you've done it yourself!"

Kuwabara laughed. "How's it feel to be beaten by a girl, Urameshi?"

Fay thumped the control on the side of Kuwabara's head since she couldn't reach the top of his head.

"Hey!" He protested, glaring at Yusuke who laughed.

"It should be an honor to get beaten by a girl." She said haughtily. "We rule."

"Yeah, right." Rinku said. "That's just embarrassing."

Fay glared at him. "You want to take me on you little chipmunk?"

"Bring it!" Rinku made to grab Yusuke's controller but the taller youth pulled it out of reach. "I'm not done beating her yet!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Genkai,' Fay said, noticing her. "Wanna play?"

Genkai shook her head. "I'll be having a guest over in the evening, try not to go prancing around my temple and keep the shouting to a minimum boys,' she glanced at Fay. "And girls."

"We'll try." Fay said just as Kuwabara managed to take the control from her., earning him a glare.

"Okay, Urameshi, time to lose to a real man." Kuwabara exclaimed, ignoring Fay's attempt at making a jump for the control.

"Ha! In your dreams." Yusuke threw back.

Genkai sighted and left. She had preparations to make.

That evening, it seemed as if the group was keeping their promise, for the first time in a while Genkai could hear her own footsteps. She brought the tray to the receiving room, setting it on the low table, and not long after that, she sensed the other's presence and stood, walking to the front stairs to welcome her guest.

The woman looked up at her in surprise from the bottom of the stairs. "Genkai?"

Genkai nodded. "Yes, I know my appearance may surprise you, but it's still me." Unlike her, her guest's hair had turned white from its original color, and her skin held wrinkles. The woman chuckled. "It must be quite the story."

The two moved to the receiving room, Genkai serving her guest a cup of tea. The two sat in silence for a time, drinking their tea until the woman spoke. "I thought for certain by now, you and Toguro-"

"Toguro is dead,' Genkai interrupted, unfazed by the woman's surprise.

"How?"

Genkai sighted. "We finally gained enough attention that we were 'invited' to the Dark Tournament, he asked to become a demon, and in this past tournament, he died at the hands of my disciple."

"Oh..." The woman's astonishment was apparent. "I'm sorry."

Genkai shook her head. "There's no need too, he gained what he thought he wanted, and so have I."

The older woman smiled a little drily. "The fountain of youth?"

"Not exactly,' Genkai said. "Excuse me if this sounds abrupt, but I find it a bit suspicious that after all these years, and the way we parted ways,' one that Genkai remembered was full of shouting on this woman's part. "You would decide to catch up, Leonor."

Leonor sighted, closing her eyes, the memory of that long ago day fresh in her mind. "I was wrong, rash, young. I wanted results far faster than possible. If nothing else, I have always wanted to apologize for that, Genkai."

"I see." Genkai said, taking a sip of her drink. Leonor wasn't the only one who remembered that day. Their small band had been trying to make a name for themselves, but Leonor had been far younger than both her and Toguro. She had thought their pace too slow, had spoken of rash ways to gain fame quickly. Toguro and her had been against it. Leonor had parted ways with them. Where she had gone, Genkai had never known, perhaps now she would get an answer.

"Why are you really here, Leonor?" Genkai asked once more.

Leonor smile was dry. "You really haven't changed." The older woman sighted. "I'm here to see my granddaughter Fay."

Genkai stared at the other, her eyes slowly widening at the realization. "You went to Midgard."

Leonor nodded. "Strange how life works out, isn't it? I never thought I would ever see you again, Genkai, especially not in these type of circumstances."

For the first time in a long time, Genkai was speechless. She stared at her once friend, catching similarities between Fay and her, the shape of their eyes, the nose...

"You were always one for surprises, Leonor." Genkai set her tea cup down and stood. "Very well, I'll bring Fay." She started away, glancing back at Leonor. "But you may find she's no longer what she once was."

"I'll take that chance,' Leonor answered.

Genkai nodded and left, closing the sliding door behind her. 'I'm too old for this,' she thought, even if she didn't look it. Genkai opened her senses, easily pinpointing where the girl was.

* * *

Fay sat across from Kurama, her focus on the pieces on the board between them. "So...if I move this one,' she said, her hand hovering over the piece.

"I would take your rook." Kurama said with a smile.

"Okay...this one?" She asked.

"That would leave your knight open."

She frowned. "And this one?"

"That would leave you open to a check." Kurama answered. He hadn't known someone could so easily play themselves into a corner, especially when she seemed so advanced in video games. Still, it worked in his favor, Kurama loved watching the expressions that flitted across her face as she tried to fight against the inevitable.

'I suck at this,' Fay thought, and there was definitely no way that she could pull the wool over Kurama's eyes and just point away and switch the board. Might work with Yusuke...Kuwabara, Chu, Rinku...the list went on, but Kurama...nope.

"I don't suppose anyone has a car they don't need and a driver's license?' Fay asked.

Kurama blinked in puzzlement. "No, whatever for?"

"So I could throw this board into it, drive to the nearest cliff and throw the whole thing into the water." She said dryly.

Kurama chuckled. "That's going a bit overboard in itself."

Fay smiled. "Ask Yusuke that the next time he loses a game."

"I see what you mean,' Kurama could easily picture Yusuke causing a fuss over losing a game. Certainly he had been doing just that when Kurama had fetched Fay from their group.

"So, your move,' perhaps it was a little mean of him to try to make Fay move her pieces when they both knew the outcome, but Kurama couldn't help teasing her a bit.

'Why do I always end up looking like an idiot in front of Kurama?' Fay thought. There was absolutely no way she was winning this game. A thought suddenly came to her, and while it made her blush...well, what the hell.

"Okay, I know what to do."

She seemed so sure, it peaked Kurama's curiosity, though it was replaced by surprise when she suddenly leaned over and kissed him, effectively scattering the pieces on the board.

Quickly over his surprise, Kurama pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. The kiss continued for several long moments, slowly ending as they pulled apart, staring at each other from inches away, affectionate smiles across their lips. "As long as you only use this technique on me, I wouldn't mind calling it a draw." He said with a chuckle.

Her cheeks warm, Fay grinned. "Deal." They both laughed. That's when a knock came at the door, Genkai sliding the door open once Kurama told her to come in.

"Fay,' Genkai said, focusing on the girl who was helping Kurama pick up chess pieces. "You have a visitor." She saw Kurama tense, his expression hardening. "Once more?" He asked,

"Perhaps she shouldn't be the one to go."

Genkai shook her head. "No. There's no way around this, Kurama. She has to be present."

"Very well, then I will go with her."

"That's fine." Genkai answered.

Footsteps sounded and Botan peeked in. "Sorry to bother you two but we have a question for Fay." Botan said.

"It'll have to wait." Genkai said, already retracing her steps.

"Sure, but what's going on?" Botan asked curiously.

"Someone's here to speak to me." Fay said, already looking uncomfortable with the situation. Last time this happened, one of her friends had been kidnapped.

'Oh, oh!,' Botan thought. "That's never good." She turned, racing back the way she came. 'Better let the others know.'

"Shall we go?" Kurama held his hand out to Fay and she set her hand in his. He squeezed it in reassurance. "It'll be alright, I'm here."

Fay nodded, tightening her grip on him. "It's just...I wish they hadn't shown up at all." The last two weeks had been so quiet...well when it came to the Factions, that Fay supposed she had let her guard down, but this was an unpleasant reminder that until she could get rid of the power inside her...people would still be coming after her.

"I know,' Kurama said. "However remember; this will only last until we complete the crest." They may not have the necessary pieces yet, but Kurama knew it was only a matter of time until the being who had it showed themselves, certainly by now they may very well be feeling impatient.

Fay took a deep breath and nodded."You're right, let's get this over with."

Footsteps sounded behind them, belonging to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Botan's telling the others." Yusuke said, tapping a fist to his open palm. "Let's go see who we're beating up next."

That made Fay smile. "Sounds about right."

Hiei appeared as they followed after Genkai to the receiving room, once there she turned to the group. "Let Fay go first, the rest of you wait here."

"But what if-" Kuwabara began.

"I'll be there,' Genkai assured them. "If you're needed, feel free to show yourselves."

She glanced at Kurama who nodded, reluctantly letting go of Fay's hand.

Genkai turned her attention to Fay. "Ready?"

Fay shook her head. "Let's go."

Genkai slid the door open, letting Fay step in before she did, but the girl didn't. Instead, she stared with eyes large in surprise at the person waiting for her.

"What's wrong, Fay?" Botan asked, slowing to a stop, the rest of the group behind her. She peeked into the receiving room, her own surprise apparent when she spotted the older woman. 'It's her...it's...'

"Isn't that the woman we saw outside Fay's house?" Koto whispered to Botan. Botan nodded. "But how is she here?"

"Grandmother?" Fay's words sent shock through the rest of the group.

"What...' Fay swallowed, feeling as if her tongue had suddenly gotten heavier. "What are you doing here? How?" Her brain couldn't seem to work it out. Her grandmother shouldn't...shouldn't...

Leonor smiled. "Come now, mi pequena, there's no need for such surprise." She held out her arms. "Don't I get a hug like always?"

Instead of stepping forward, Fay took a step back, managing a jerky shake of her head. "What are you doing here, grandmother?" She couldn't believe Mary Anne had spilled the beans to her grandmother and brought her here, Mary Anne would have let them know first, of that, Fay was sure.

"Our apologies,' Kurama said, taking a hold of Fay's hand, the action not going unnoticed by Leonor. "Your appearance is highly surprising to all of us, as you can see." As he spoke, he guided Fay into the room, sitting her across the low table, himself next to her.

Leonor tilted her head, studying the young man. "And you are?"

"My name is Kurama."

"That's not what I meant." Leonor responded.

"I know." Kurama said.

Fay suddenly slammed her hands against the table, her aquamarine gaze narrowed. "What are you doing here, grandmother?"

Leonor narrowed her own gaze. "That is no way to greet me, Fay."

"Then answer me!"

"I am here to bring you home with me."

"The hell you are!" Came Yusuke's yell.

"You belong with us, Fay,' Leonor continued, ignoring the boy. "If your mother had not forbidden it, by now you would know your true roots." Her gaze caught on her granddaughter's hands and she reached out quickly, bringing them to her for examination, causing Fay to pitch forward, almost slamming her head on to the table.

"You could just ask." Fay growled.

"What is this?" Leonor demanded, pointedly looking at the rose ring and the new charm bracelet. "What happened to the bracelet I made you?"

Fay sweat dropped nervously. "Let's just say it started falling apart, and the rest,' Fay jerked her hands from her grandmother's hold. "Let's leave it for later. What roots?"

Leonor let it rest for now, deciding to explain to Fay. "Your father may be human, but your mother is not; she is part of the Werewolf House, and may have been part of the Faction if she had chosen too, instead she chose to leave us entirely."

Fay stared in disbelief. The shouting arguments, the cold glares...it began to make sense to her now; her mother had wanted to shield them from this. It was hard to reconcile the truth with her grandmother, not when Fay had memories of the older woman picking her up when she cried, teaching her to be brave and strong...playing in the backyard, walking around as if they were Frankenstein or...the big bad wolf...

Her grandmother was speaking and Fay made an effort to focus her attention on her. "Your mother insisted on not saying anything, and well, I thought the gene had skipped you, just like your oldest sister, but now I understand,' Leonor leaned closer, her gaze bright with excitement. "You never woke as a werewolf because of the power sleeping within you, it kept it down, but now,' she tried to reach for Fay's hands but the girl jerked away from her. "Fay, you truly belong with us, you are one of us! Just imagine what we can accomplish now, together we could-"

Fay tried to stand, managed to stumble back a few steps, Kurama standing, placing himself between her and the older woman. "That is enough. I would have thought, as her grandmother, you would understand the burden Fay carries and not try to exploit it."

Leonor pursed her lips, standing. "Young man, this has nothing to do with you! Get out of the way." Before she could manage to pull it back, a snarl escaped her lips.

"You really haven't changed as much as you think, Leonor." Genkai said. "Drop the disguise, at least afford Fay that."

Leonor looked from Genkai to Kurama who stood between her and Fay. The older woman's voice had reminded Leonor to calm herself down and as she breathed a sigh, she let the glamour of age drop away to reveal dark brown hair, lighter brown eyes; the woman now looked as if she were twenty five.

"Fay, please,' Leonor held out her arms out again. "Come here, my dear one."

Fay felt the urge to run to her, welcome her as she always did, and the memories were still running through her head, but this woman...she looked like Leonor but...like her mother as well. 'She's...a werewolf?' There was a rush of denial in Fay. This couldn't be happening, her family were humans, not...not...

~Fay!~

Hiei's voice woke Fay and she realized her vision was starting to go. She blinked, forcing herself to stay conscious.

"That's enough,' Genkai stepped forward, joining Kurama in blocking Leonor. "You've said your part, Leonor. Let your granddaughter digest this and make her decision on her own."

Leonor looked past them to her granddaughter. She had to admit Fayre looked overwhelmed, and that wasn't what she wanted. "Very well, I will take my leave." She picked up her purse, but before she left, glanced at Fay. "You are a part of us Fay. I can give you two days to realize that, after which I won't be able to block the alliance from attacking you."

She left, closing the door behind her.

"Fay, you don't look well." Botan said, approaching the girl.

"What do you expect?" Shizuru said. "She just found out her grandmother's the enemy."

"I'll get her something cold to drink,' Yukina said. It was the last thing Fay heard before the shock finally won and she fainted.

* * *

 _The five year old cried in the backyard of her house, her shirt wet. The brown her woman sat next to her, rubbing her back. "What's wrong Fay?"_

 _Fay sniffed, hiccuping. "Ryan and Duncan scared me and,' she began crying again. "They got my shirt weeeet!"_

 _"That's no reason to cry,' her grandmother said gently. "You can take on those boys."_

 _"How?" Fay sniffed._

 _Her grandmother made a face and growled, making Fay laugh. "Because you're a big bad wolf, come on, try it."_

 _Fay tried, raising her hands as if they were claws, trying to growl. Her grandmother laughed. "That sounds more like a cat in trouble, let's try it again." She stood, raising her hands and growling. "I am a big bad wolf."_

 _Fay laughed and imitated her, though her walk looked more like a robot. "I'm a big wolf, rarara, I eat all the cookies."_

 _Her grandmother laughed but continued to play along._

 _~Are you going to sleep for the next week this time too?~_

Hiei's voice woke Fay and she jerked into a sitting position, looking around. She was back in the room she shared with Botan and Yukina. Kurama was on her left, Hiei leaning against the far wall. There was a small table with a cup of cold water on it and Fay grabbed it drinking it all down.

"Feeling calmer?" Kurama asked.

Fay gave a nod. "Still really, really confused though."

"Fair enough." Kurama answered. He doubted many wouldn't be in the same position as her.

"You awake?" Yusuke slid the door open, the others peeking in as well.

"All of you might as well come in,' Genkai said, walking in herself. "This is something we must discuss."

They did, though none of them spoke right away, so Genkai did so. "What is it you want to do now, Fay?"

Fay rubbed her face with her hands. What was she supposed to do? She had no clue, not when she still had to wrap her head around what her grandmother was, what her siblings might be...that damn connection to the werewolves. Dammit! Why did her grandmother have to mess with her life even more? Still, now a lot of what her grandmother did in the past made sense. It also made her scarier; who the hell was after her when they had to run from hotels by sliding down the window, be snatched from Santa's lap and made to run through the damn mall at the age of six and nine, though to be fair...the second time it was in a motorcycle her grandmother had taken from the middle of the mall.

She realized her friends were talking and she focused on them. "Idiot, it doesn't matter, she's not just going to go join her grandmother." Yusuke was saying.

"Wouldn't you?" Touya asked.

"No!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm not a damn puppet!"

"Ha! But she seems to place a lot of weight on family,' Hiei sneered. "Just like Isis; what makes you think she won't betray us just as her friend did?"

"Excuse me!?" Fay jumped to her feet, glaring at Hiei. "I am not Isis!"

"And I'm no fool, don't you think I can't see those memories running through your head?" Hiei demanded.

"No one told you to look!" Fay shot back. "And just because I do have them doesn't mean I'm turning tail and running to her!" Fay's voice became louder. "She threw me off a damn airplane at several thousand feet in the freakin air!"

There was silence. "Really?" Koto asked. "How are you still alive?"

"I had a parachute,' Fay admitted. "But she still threw me out before the instructor was finished explaining." Fay had been so scared, she had forgotten about the parachute...until said person had deployed it herself.

"And you forgave her?" Hiei asked in disbelief. If someone had done that to him, whomever it was, they would be dead.

Fay sighted. "Well, she meant well...' she knew her grandmother would never do something to her that would actually harm her...right? "Plus she's family so I kind of have too-"

"Yes, family,' he sneered. "That seems to be the excuse for everything. Isis used it as well to betray us,' Hiei scoffed. "Why shouldn't we believe that you'll use that same excuse just as easily to stab us in the back at any-"

The sound of a slap echoed as Fay's hand made contact with Hiei's cheek, who's eyes went wide in shock .

"How dare you! How dare you think I would do something so awful just because of our connection! You big, big, idioooot!" Fay shouted before turning and running away.

A moment later, Hiei was gone as well.

Yusuke looked one way then the other, not sure which way to go, it seemed he wasn't the only one; Kurama did the same then finally went after Fay while Yusuke went the other way.

* * *

'Stupid, stupid Hiei!' Fay thought. Since they had been in her room, she ran to Kurama's and walked back and forth inside it. 'How could he think that! He can read my mind!' She kicked the wall. 'Idiot, he might as well go join the-'

The door opened, Kurama walking in and watching her. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "I've known Hiei for a couple of years now, and while he has never spoken about his past, it was simple to ascertain a few things about him, including that he has very little experience with family and therefore may not very well understand the feelings behind those connections. All he has is Yukina, and even she he keeps at a distance. What's more, he may not show it, but I believe Isis's betrayal may have affected him more than he lets on."

Fay paused in her walking, starring at Kurama. 'I guess if you put it that way...I have to understand. Ah, dammit!' She started kicking the wall again. 'Then it's my stupid fault!'

"Son of a vanilla, coconut, chocolate chip macadamia..."

Kurama sweat dropped, uncertain what she was doing. "Fay...are you hungry?"

"No!" She huffed. "I'm not used to using the real bad, bad words so I just use flavors!"

"I...I see." She went back to it and Kurama looked down, his hair hiding his expression, but his shoulders began to shake, and outside the room, there was a snort followed by laughter, Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke falling into view laughing.

"It's not funny!" Fay bristled. "You try cussing in front of my mother!" This incited more laughter from them and the ones she still couldn't see but knew were there.

"Kurama!" She turned to him only to see he was laughing as well...he was trying to hide it, but it was failing. "I swear I'm going to-"

"What? Pound the chocolate pudding out of us?" Yusuke laughed.

"You're welcome to do just that, Kuronue!" Fay shouted, having heard his voice only to realize... "You're laughing too!"

She couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks. "Okay, that's it-" Before she could take more than a few steps, Kurama hugged her, hiding his face in her shoulder. He was still laughing. She started muttering, but since it was in ice cream flavors, it only incited more laughter. "Next time you guys do something dumb, I'm going to really enjoy laughing at you!" Fay shouted over the laughter.

Once the laughter had died down and Kurama let her go, Fay had stomped away. Yusuke hadn't found Hiei, but Fay thought she might know where he was. She made a stop in the kitchen then headed out the back of the temple, passing several trees until she found the one she'd noticed he seemed to like; the girl looked up, catching sight of his form high up on a branch. "There you are, Hiei,' Fay called up. "Come down here, will you."

He didn't respond, but then Fay didn't expect him to. She sighted. "I'm sorry I slapped you,' she called up at him. "Sometimes I act without thinking."

"Ha! Sometimes?"

'At least he's talking.' Fay thought.

"Yes, only sometimes." She said firmly to a disbelieving silence. "Come down here, your chocolate's going to get cold."

"I have no need for it."

"Don't make me come up there!" Fay shouted in warning. When he didn't answer, Fay stepped up to the trunk of the tree. "I'm coming up!" It might be tricky with the cup in her hand, but she could probably do it..maybe, and if she didn't...well it wouldn't be the first time she'd done something dumb. Fay grabbed the nearest branch, about to pull herself up when she was swept off her feet, cup and all, and deposited on the branch. Hiei sat back down next to her, leaning against the tree.

"So? What now?" He demanded.

Fay held out the cup to him. "I'm sorry?"

Hiei watched her in silence before finally taking the cup from her. "Apology accepted."

She smiled in relief, watching as he hesitantly took a sip from it. Apparently he liked it, since he took a second, larger swallow.

She hesitated in speaking, trying to figure out what she wanted to say, but since he continued his silence, she had plenty of time.

"Yes, she's my grandmother and family,' Fay finally said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly run to her. Isis had her reasons, but she and I aren't the same person." Fay leaned closer to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she'd hit. "My loyalty is to you and our friends, no one else."

Hiei stared at her, once more mystified by her actions. Whenever he thought he had this girl figured out, she would do something he never saw coming. There were few who could leave him without words, she was one of them. "Are you sure about that? What makes you think I won't turn against you?"

Fay gazed at him before she laughed, wrapping him in a hug. "Nope, don't believe you'd ever do that. You're awesome that way."

Hiei balanced the drink before it spilled on him, then glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Let go."

"No way." Fay said, rubbing her cheek against his to his total bewilderment. "You still hurt my feelings, so this is my revenge."

"You have a very strange view of revenge,' he remarked.

"Yup, that's me." Fay continued to rub her cheek against his. "Also, sorry I thought that you could make it as one of the blue man group."

There was a chuckle from underneath coming from Kurama and followed by Kuwabara asking what that was.

"No idea." Yusuke said, he seemed to fall silent for several seconds before he and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "I just looked it up, she's right!"

Hiei's eye twitched. "You're signing your death warrants, I hope you know!" His word were met with more laughter.

"Fine, I get it, let go Fay!" He said, sounding vexed.

She finally did, content to sit beside him as Hiei continued to drink the chocolate.

"Just so you know, I love you just as if you were family,' she said, looking up at the clear dark sky glittering with stars. "So it's just that much more important to me that you know I would never betray you."

Hiei's bewilderment continued, and it was apparent in the way he gazed at her, just as suddenly he turned away. "I didn't ask for that."

Fay smiled. "You don't have too."

Hiei watched Fay covertly as she stared up at the sky before he let a small smile slip. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Apology accepted." Fay said cheerfully. The two continued their amiable silence, watching the sky.

'They made up.' Botan thought, watching a little further back with the girls. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but from their posture and the fact that Hiei wasn't taking off somewhere else, she thought it went well.

"They're friends again." Yukina said happily.

"It looks that way,' Shizuru muttered. In all honesty, she couldn't make heads or tails of that relationship, but whatever it was, it seemed to work for the two, and she supposed that's all that mattered.

* * *

AN: R&R


End file.
